Four and Six Train Initiates
by justagirlwritingfanfics
Summary: Tris and Tobias have been living together for 2 years, and are currently training the newest batch of initiates! But what happens when Tris starts having dreams of a war? With a possible pregnancy and strange dreams, who can Tris trust? Will they venture outside the fence?
1. Chapter 1

hey** everyone! So this is a story that, no matter how much it seems, it NOT, i repeat, NOT, no war. it may seem like it, but it isn't, trust me! Okay, so i hope you like it!**

I wake up with Tobias' strong arms wrapped tightly around my waist. "Tobias, wake up!" I yell at groans in response and rolls over to the other side of the bed "We have to be at the net by 10:00, or Max will be annoyed!" I say to him. It's already 9:30 and he isn't even up yet. I get on top of his toned chest, straddling him, when he flips me over so I'm on my back and starts kissing me passionately. I pull away, even though I don't want to and say, "Tobias, seriously, we have to go, and you need to get dressed." he groans in annoyance and gets out of bed, puts on a pair black jeans, a fitted black v neck shirt that shows off his defined muscles and goes to get us some warm breakfast.

He comes back upstairs with 2 chocolate chip muffins and gives one of them to me. "Are we going to keep our relationship a secret from the initiates?" I ask him, and he nods with a smirk on his face.I finish eating my muffin and we run down to the net.

By the time we get there, the first jumper is coming down the opening to the net. He falls, and I see that it's a smart ass Erudite. He takes my hand and winks at me. "What's your name?" I ask.

"Alex" he replies confidently. "You're hot." he says to me, thinking no one else can hear him, but obviously Tobias heard.

"I have a boyfriend." I say, annoyed that someone's already hitting on me.

Alex looks at me with a smirk on his face, "He doesn't need to know, we can keep our relationship a secret," he suggests, moving closer to me.

"Yeah? Well, he kind of already does." I say, moving away from him. He looks at me like I'm lying and walks off. Then the next initiates jump.

We have 6 smart mouth Candor, 3 smart ass Erudite, and 1 perky Amity- that's unusual, Amities almost never transfer to dauntless, they're like polar opposites

"Transfers, my name is Four, and you're going to be training with me and Six over here," he says, gesturing to me.

We hear Christina and Uriah telling the dauntless-borns to shut up and follow them. Tobias and I walk ahead of the initiates, when I hear some of the girl initiates talking about "how hot Four is." And how he "is probably really good in bed.

"This is the pit." Tobias says gesturing to the deep cavern in Dauntless.

"Clever name," a smart-ass erudite boy, James, says.

"Yeah? Well I wouldn't be saying that if I were you, my boyfriend can and will beat you up faster than you can say will you go out with me, " I say. Tobias smirks at this and James shuts up at that comment, obviously embarrassed

"Nice ass!" I hear someone yell, and I turn around to see Edward looking arrogant. I turn to my side and see Tobias glaring Edward for saying that.

We walk over to the chasm. "This is the chasm. It defines the fine line between idiocy and bravery." Tobias says.

"Someone will jump, it happens every year." I explain, and immediately start to think about Al, my friend who betrayed me and jumped over the Chasm, ending his life. "Y'all can go to dinner now, the dining hall is that way." I tell them, pointing to the left. Tobias and I stay behind watching them before making our way over to the dining hall. I grab a hamburger and some dauntless cake and head over sit down in between Christina and Tobias.

"Ugh, I don't know how you survived last year, Four!" Christina says, massaging her temples.

"Well, I had Tris last year." he says, leaning close to me. Tobias pulls away, seeing Sarah and Chloe behind me.

"So, Four, can you hang out with us later?" they ask in a seductive tone of voice.

"Actually, I can't, I have to hang out with my girlfriend after this." he says, beginning to stand up as he tries to get away from them.

"Well, you can always ditch her and hang out with us." Chloe suggests.

"Um, no, I can't. Did you not hear me properly? She's my _girlfriend._" he says and leaves to go to our apartment.

I say bye to our friends get up and go to our apartment and unlock the door to see Tobias sitting on the couch watching TV. "You okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah, just annoyed at them." he replies, muting the TV.

I sit down on the couch and snuggle into his chest. He takes my face and kisses me on the lips. I kiss him back, hard. He slides his tongue against my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I open my lips and we explore each other's mouths.

I position myself so my legs are around him when I hear a little noise behind me, but I shrug it off. I tug on the bottom of his shirt signaling I want it off. He stops kissing me momentarily to take his shirt off. When he does, I run my hands over his abs as his hands start to slide up my shirt, I decide to be brave and take it off. Once I do, he pulls away to look at me and smirks at the red, lacy bra I'm wearing.

He picks me up and carries me over to the bed. He lays me down and continues to kiss me, when I hear something break in the kitchen, and stop kissing Tobias, he groans and pulls away and I get up to see what it is.

I get up, still in my bra, and go into the kitchen to see Sarah and Chloe trying to get out of the kitchen to go and see Tobias since he's shirtless. "What are you doing here?" I ask, frustrated that they interrupted us making out.

"Um… Well, we kind of followed Four and then saw you coming down the hallway to the same apartment he just went into and open the door, so we decided to see if the door was unlocked, and it was, so we went into the apartment-" I interrupt them, ushering them out the door.

I close it firmly behind me, checking the hallway to make sure no one else is here. "Okay, so let me ask you guys something."

They nod and I continue, "So if you were making out with your boyfriend, would you want someone to just barge in?" they shake their heads.

"Six, we didn't mean to interrupt anything, we just wanted to see Four. Please don't hurt us." Chloe says, her and Sarah backing up.

I shake my head, "Girls, I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to make myself clear. Am I clear?" they nod quickly and run away to the dorms.

I walk back into the apartment and see Tobias, "Well, I guess our secret's out."

**Well, that was the first chapter of Four and Six Train Initiates. Hope you liked it! Sorry if you ****didn't! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I am going to answer your review up here, and leave the author's note at the bottom of the page.**

**Liv02: Thanks for your review! and yes, Tris is a little more mature looking.**

**ellie2297: thanks for the review! **

**gurner028: Thanks for your review! I got a bad grade on my math test today, and when I saw that review, I was happy! Thanks!**

**I will not be able to answer all your reviews all the time, only a few. And I will NOT update every day, only few.**

"Tris, get up!" I hear someone yell at me. I look up and see Tobias leaning over me, his face full of concern. "What happened?" I ask. "You were shaking and saying "no, no, nooo" in your sleep, so I woke you up." he explains. "Oh, well I'm ok." I say, not really sure if I am. He lies back down and I cuddle into his chest, and we both fall asleep.

I wake up to the sound of the shower running. I get up and put on a red lacy bra, and matching panties, black crop-top, and high waisted short-shorts. Tobias comes out of the bathroom and comes over and kisses me. Before it can get heated, I pull away and go into the bathroom to put my make-up on and come out to see Tobias gone. I check my phone and see a text from him.

_Tobias- Went to training room to set up, there is a muffin in the fridge._

_Tris- K_

I grab the muffin from the fridge, and go to the training room, but run into Chris on the way. "Hey, where did y'all go last night?" she asks. "Oh, To-Fourwent back to the apartment, so I followed him and then we started making out-" I am interrupted by Chris talking. "Did y'all have sex again?" "If you would listen, you would know! Well, when things started to get heated, I heard a dish break in the kitchen, so I went to go see what happened, and saw 2 of my initiates watching us, trying to get out of the apartment, so they probably told all the other initiates." I explain. "Oh, well that's not good." she says. Then we reach the training rooms, say bye and leave to go train to initiates.

When I go into the room I see all the initiates staring at me and Tobias, like they're trying to connect something. "Ok, today we're going to be doing knife-throwing." Tobias explains. "Because we all need to know how to do that." James says. "What did you say?" I ask him. "Um, nothing." he says. I smirk and grab a knife. I walk over to the boards **(A/N sorry I can't remember what those are called!)** and throw it hitting bulls-eye. I turn around and smirk at the initiates staring at me. "Get throwing!" Tobias says. All the initiates grab a knife and start throwing. By lunchtime, everyone has made the knife stick to the board, except for the Amity girl. "Everyone go to lunch, except for Rosie." Tobias says in his sexy instructor voice. Rosie stays behind, and keeps trying to make the knife stick, when she finally does. "Alright, you can go" I tell her. Then me and Tobias go to lunch.

************************************Page break brought to you by 5 seconds of summer********************************************

After lunch, Tobias and I decide to go to the training room to set up. When we get into the training room, Tobias pushes me up against the wall and starts kissing me, I immediately kiss back and glide my tongue against his bottom lip, asking for entrance. His tongue darts into my mouth and we battle for dominance, he wins and starts kissing down my neck. He stops and sucks on a spot on my neck, "Tobiass" I moan. He pulls away and I look and see that he's given me a hickey. I glare at him and start kissing him again, when I hear a cough and pull away to see all of our initiates staring at us like we're aliens. "Class is dismissed, go get s tattoo, explore the Pit, do something for the rest of the day." Tobias explains. Then, Zeke comes rumbaing in, "Hey guys, truth or dare, my place, 8:00." he says and runs off.

**Sorry it's so short, I'm supposed to be doing my science HW right now, Sooo… yea..**

**Peace out my little kitties!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so y'all wanted me to update, so I am. This will probably be really short… so I'm sayin sorry in advance!**

"So, what do you want to do now?" Tobias asks me. We just let the initiates out, and it's only 2:00, and we have 6 hours until the party at Zeke's house. I go and pester Chris until I convince her to let Uriah handle the initiates, and finally, she agreed.

"Come on, we have to get you a new dress, and some make-up!" Chris tells me. I groan, following her into _Dauntless Dare _and picking out some dresses and try them on Christina doesn't like any of them, until I try on a strapless, sweetheart neckline, black dress with lace detail and a big bow in the back. I come out of the dressing room and Chris starts talking about "how perfect it is on me!" I look at the price tag and see it's on sale, I go and buy the dress, and Chris drags me to the nest store: make-up. I go into the store and see a whole bunch of creams that Chris makes me buy. I also buy some new mascara, eye-liner, and eyeshadow to do a smokey-eye. The next store Christian drags me into is the lingerie store "You need some more bras and panties for Four! He will love it!" I roll my eyes and say, "Ugh, fine but only for Four." She squeals and picks out a black lace bra with little silver bows and matching panties. I roll my eyes and buy it.

Tobias and I get dressed, and head off to truth or dare together. By the time we get there, everyone else is already sitting in a circle, ready to play. "Ok, now that everyone's here, *cough* tris and four *cough* we can finally start." Zeke says. "Tris, truth or dare?" Uriah asks me. "Dare." I reply confidently. He smirks and says "I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Four." "Ok." I say and we walk to the bedroom.

Once we get in there, Tobias immediately pushes me up against the wall and starts kissing me. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back hard. He starts to kiss against my jawline and I wrap my legs around his waist. Tobias picks me up and puts me on the bed and kisses me, when suddenly the door opens, and there stands… Caleb. "Caleb, what are you doing here?!" I ask, getting out from underneath Tobias and pulling my dress back down. "I came here to congratulate you on getting 1st place in initiation, since I never really did that." he says, his face red with anger from seeing me and Tobias making out. "And why were you making out with this boy?!" he asks, clearly mad. "This is not just some boy, this is my boyfriend, and I finished initiation a YEAR ago! I'm training the initiates with Four here, MY BOYFRIEND!" I yell at him. "WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT I COULDN'T GET HERE BECAUSE I WAS IN ERUDITE!" he yells back. "YOU KNOW WHAT? JUST LEAVE! LEAVE MY LIFE AND DON'T EVER EVEN _THINK_ ABOUT COMING BACK!" I yell at him, and he shuts up and leaves.

I stand up and leave Zeke's apartment, Tobias walking behind me. I turn the corner and go to our apartment, I take out my key, unlock it, go in and sit on the couch. Seconds later, I hear Tobias come in, and he sits down on the couch next to me. I snuggle into his chest and cry. "Hey, don't cry, it's fine, he knows you didn't mean what you said." Tobias says. "I know, but I just feel like I did something completely wrong." I explain. He grabs my face and kisses me hard, and I immediately forget about Caleb and everything else and am lost in the "World of Tobias" I tug on the bottom of his shirt signaling Get. This. Off. He pulls away and takes his shirt off, and I run my hands over his abs and his hands slide up my shirt, brushing over my bra. I pull away and take my shirt off and un-clip my bra.

*********************************This page break is brought to you by Calum Hood****************************************************************

I wake up the next morning to the sound of the shower running and get out of bed, only to realize I'm naked. I put on my bra and panties and put on a pair of skinny jeans, a tight black v-neck shirt, and a pair of converse. I text Tobias and tell him I went downstairs to get breakfast and will be back in 5 min. I come back upstairs to our apartment and see Tobias putting his pants on. I blush and hand him the muffin.

We go down to the training room and set up the guns for today's lesson. I look at my phone and see it's 7:05, but none of the initiates are here yet. I go to the dorm room for the transfers and see that the initiates are still sleeping, "GET YOUR LAZY ASSES TO THE TRAINING ROOM OR YOUR FACTIONLESS!" I yell at them. They all immediately wake up and start getting dressed.

**Hey, so I was thinking that if y'all wanted me to, I could write the smut as one-shots, if y'all want me to. Review yes or no telling me your opinion! If you ship Troyler, then put #Troyler in your review too! If you don't know what ****troyler is, look it up!**

**Peace I'm out, my little kitties!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the chapter of Six and Four's long day of initiation. I might not be able to update because I have swim team, volleyball and dance, so I can't always update. :(**

"Ok, initiates, today we're going to do the first stage of fighting." Tobias says. "Anna and Karina, in the ring." I say. They groan and go into the ring.

Molly throws the first punch and hits Anna's jaw, Anna kicks Karina in the gut, and she doubles over, groaning. She immediately gets up and punches Anna in the face. Anna moans and punches Karina in the face, knocking her out cold. Tobias walks over to the board and circles Anna's name. "Someone take Karina to the infirmary!" I say. Josh and Anna stand up, pick her up and take her to the infirmary. "Next people in the ring, Edward and Melissa!" Tobias says. They stand up and go into the ring.

They are both just circling each other, when finally Edward kicks Melissa in the gut. Well, tries to, Melissa blocks the kick and notices that Edward doesn't guard his face and punches him in the nose, he groans in pain and kicks Melissa behind the knees, making her fall to the floor. She tries to get back up, but can't because Edward kicks her in the gut, this time without her blocking it, and she faints. "Edward, take her to the infirmary." I tell him. He picks Melissa up and leaves. "Hey, I'm going to go and see what's taking Anna and Josh so long." I tell Tobias, he nods and I give him a peck on the lips. I hear a few awwws and some people fake gagging, but ignore it and leave.

Before I make it to the infirmary to see of that's where Josh and Anna are, I hear kissing noises and stop to go see who it is. I turn the corner and see Josh pinning Anna up against the wall kissing her, and she is kissing back. "Hey! Go make out some other time, now come back into the training room and stay there. It's almost time for lunch, anyways." I say, they pull part and blush when they see me and fix their hair and clothes. I turn around and walk back to the training room and see Tobias standing there watching the initiates fighting with a smirk on his face. I walk over to him, and he smiles when he sees me. "Y'all can go to lunch now." Tobias tells them. They all stand up and leave the room. "So, where were Josh and Anna?" Tobias asks me, curiosity in his voice. "I found them making out in the hallway." I tell him. He smirks. "Do you want to maybe skip lunch and just hang out?" he asks me. "Sure, I'm not very hungry anyways."

We head to our apartment and Tobias unlocks the door and lets us in. He closes the door behind us and goes to the living room. He sits down on the couch, and I go over to sit by him. He takes my face in his hands and kisses me hard. I feel a burning passion start inside me and kiss him back, harder. He starts kissing down my neck, and starts to suck on my sweet spot. I moan and straddle him, taking his face and kissing him. His hands start to move up my shirt and massage my breasts, I moan and take my shirt off, he takes of his shirt, revealing his abs, when someone comes walking in the door.

**Hey sorry this is so short! I think I sprained my ****ankle while plating volley-ball and I might not update as much, sorry. :(**

**Peace, I'm out my little kitties!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! My ankle is ok, just hurts a little. This is when Tris and Tobias are making out, and the door opens.**

_We head to our apartment and Tobias unlocks the door and lets us in. He closes the door behind us and goes to the living room. He sits down on the couch, and I go over to sit by him. He takes my face in his hands and kisses me hard. I feel a burning passion start inside me and kiss him back, harder. He starts kissing down my neck, and starts to suck on my sweet spot. I moan and straddle him, taking his face and kissing him. His hands start to move up my shirt and massage my breasts, I moan and take my shirt off, he takes of his shirt, revealing his abs, when someone comes walking in the door._

I turn round to see who it is and see Caleb, standing there, shocked. "Caleb, What are you doing here?!" I ask my brother, who's standing at the door, shocked. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry for how I acted earlier today. But if you're busy…" he says, trailing off, gesturing at the shirtless me, and the shirtless Tobias. "It's ok, I was also kind of rude to you." I admit. "Yes, we are kind of busy, if you don't mind…" Tobias says trying to signal to me to get Caleb out. "Ok, ok! But Beatrice, if you ever need anything, know I'm here to talk to, I mean, I am still your older brother, whether you like it or not." he says, pushing his glasses up onto his nose, so they won't fall off. "Ok, I will. Bye, Caleb." I say, annoyed that he interrupted us. "Bye, and take good care of her _Four_." he says, saying Four like it's venom. "I will, bye." Tobias replies. I sigh and get off Tobias' lap and put my shirt back on. "I think our lunch break is over," I say, sadness rimming my voice. "Ugh, fine." he says and gets off the couch to head out the door. "Uh-uh!" I say, pointing my finger at his bare chest and smirking. "You need to put a shirt on, or else Sarah and Chloe will be drooling all over you," I say, and it's true, even after they saw us making out, I still hear them talking about "how good his kissing skills must be" and "how he looks GREAT without a shirt on" He sighs "Ugh, fine." he says and puts his tight, black shirt and heads out the door.

* * *

"Ok, good job, if you are standing here right now, you will continue on to the next stage of initiation." I tell them, well, half of them at least. They just finished their fights and are now only here if they are not in the infirmary right now, meaning they won. "Ok, since y'all just finished the first stage of initiation, we will be moving on to the second stage. The second stage is primarily mental." Tobias explains in his sexy instructor voice. "The rankings will be up tomorrow, the dauntless born and y'all are combined, and the bottom 3 in the rankings will become factionless." he says. "Ok, y'all can go to dinner now." he tells the initiates. "I'm starving, what about you?" i ask Tobias. "I'm pretty hungry." he replies. " Let's go eat." I tell him, and we head to the dining hall.

* * *

After dinner, Zeke comes running over to us, "Hey, guys truth or dare, my place, 8:00." he says and runs off. "We should go." I say. "Yep." Tobias replies

**The next ****chapter will be truth or dare. Sorry it's so short, I didn't have much time to write. :( I won't update as much because of volleyball, swimming, school, basketball, etc. **

**Peace, my little kitties!:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiiii, yes, I'm still alive:) heads up, y'all are gonna hate me for this chapter, just saying! **

"Hey, Tris, are you going to truth or dare tonight?" Chris asks, running up to Tobias and I, "Yeah, are you?" I ask. "Yea, Will's also going." She says. "OMG! We HAVE to go shopping!" Christina says, squealing so loud the entire Pit turns around to stare at us. I blush and say bye to Tobias, and leave to go shopping with Christina.

We walk into Dauntless Dare, the dress and lingerie store and start trying on dresses. I see a black (of course) dress with sparkles lining the corset and the skirt becomes puffy the longer it gets. I try it on and squeal it's perfect! I run over to Christina and model the dress for her. She squeals "OMG, Tris, you HAVE to buy that. It's perfect for you!" I blush and go put my normal clothes on. When I come out, I see Chris in a short, black, tight dress. "It's perfect!" she squeals, looking at herself in the mirror from all angles. I smile and go buy my dress, when I get back to Chris; I see that she's back in her normal clothes again. "Ok, let's go buy this dress!" she says, excitement clearly written on her face. We walk over to the checkout desk and she buys her dress.

"Ok, now we have to get some shoes!" she says, still squealing. We walk into the shoe store and I see some adorable black 5-inch heels. I grab them in my size, 6, and go buy them. I see Chris getting the same shoes I picked, and we go and buy them.

"Ok, now we have to get some lingerie for you and Four tonight!" she says, squealing. I laugh and roll my eyes, and we walk into the lingerie store. We both head to different sides of the store to look for something.

5 minutes later, I hear a loud squeal. I laugh to myself and go over to see what she found. When I finally reach her, I see her still squealing and holding onto a black and grey lacy bra and matching panties with dauntless in pretty letters on the back I smirk and take it from her hands. "Ok, can we go buy it now!" she says, STILL squealing.

We pay for the lingerie and go and look for something for her and Will. I hear more squealing and see Chris holding up a lacy black push up bra and a black thong. I roll my eyes and we go and buy the stuff and go back to my apartment.

We reach Tobias' and I's apartment, to see Josh, James, Tobias, Zeke, and Will sitting on the couch laughing about something one of them said. They gradually stop laughing as they realize that Chris and I are back. "So, what's going on here?" I ask, curiosity rimming my voice. "Oh, nothing. We were just talking and stuff," Will explains. "Ok, well I think we should get going now." James says, gesturing to Josh to leave with him. "Yeah, see y'all at truth or dare tonight." They say. "Bye," Tobias, Will, and Zeke say in unison. "Um, ok that was interesting," Chris says, breaking the silence. "Um, well, I think Will, Chris and I better get going," Zeke says. "Ok, bye," Tobias says. I give Christina a hug and she leaves with Zeke and Will.

"So, y'all are friends with the initiates now?" I say, walking over to where Tobias is. "No, Tris, I invite random people come over to our apartment all the time," he says, sarcasm dripping in his voice. "Ok, you know what, I don't have time to deal with this right now!" I say, mad that he just talks to other initiates who try to hit on me all the time. "Tris I-" I cut him off. "No, Tobias, I am sick of you always just leaving and hanging out with idiots who are just trying to use you to get to me." He is silent. "I'm done with you, ok? Just leave me alone for a while, _Four._" I say, leaving the apartment. I start crying and head to our spot down in the chasm.

I start crying harder, as the sobs wrack my body with more pain as I realize what I've done. I broke up with Tobias. "Six? What are you doing down there?" I hear someone yell from above. I look up to see the one and only James. "Um, nothing. Just go back to the dorm," I tell him. "No, seriously, what's going on?" he asks as he climbs down the rocks. "Um, Four and I got into a pointless fight and I broke up with him." I say, still crying. "Oh, well, it's ok, he seems like a nice guy, I think y'all will get back together." He says, sympathy in his voice. I shake my head no and get up to go back to the apartment to get some clothes for overnight. "I-I have to go," I say, trying not to cry. "Ok, and you should know that if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here," he says, and I believe him. "Ok." I say.

When I get to Tobias' and I's apartment, I open the door to see that Tobias is nowhere to be found. "Tobias? Tobias!" I yell, walking around the apartment looking for him. I gasp as I see him lying on the bathroom floor, motionless.

**oooooo, they're broken up and tobias is kinda dead! I told y'all you would hate me! BYEEEEEEE! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HIIIII Im back! y'all are gonna hate me even more for this, if that's possible… I don't own divergent veronica with does**

When I get to Tobias' and I's apartment, I open the door to see that Tobias is nowhere to be found. "Tobias? Tobias!" I yell, walking around the apartment looking for him. I gasp as I see him lying on the bathroom floor, motionless. I pull out my phone and call Zeke.

_"__Hello?" _I hear a voice say.

_ "__Yeah, it's Tris come over to my apartment now! It's a emergency!" _I say, fear evident in my voice.

_"__Ok, I'll be right there." _He says, hanging up the phone.

30 seconds later, I hear a knock at the door. I open it to see a worried Zeke and the rest of the gang. "Guys, Four is passed out," I tell them, concern lacing my voice. "Oh my God." Will says, fear written on his face. "He's in here," I say, my voice cracking. Christina comes over and hugs me, making me feel better. "Ok, what happened?" Zeke asks, trying to get Tobias to wake up.

"Um, we got into a fight and I kind of broke up with him, and then I went to the chasm, saw James we talked and then I came back here to get some clothes for overnight, I was probably going to stay at your apartment, Chris. But then when I got here, I didn't see him, so I called his name and started to look around the apartment for him, and when I went into the bathroom, this is what I found." I explain, and try to stop crying. They all look at me with sympathetic expressions on their faces. "Oh, that's not good." Will says. "We should take him to the infirmary," Uri suggests. I nod, and Zeke and Will pick him up and take him to the infirmary.

Once we get to the infirmary, we go to the front desk and explain what happened. "What do you need?" the lady at the front desk asks. "Four is passed out," I explain. "Ok, go into room 13 and the doctor will be there in 2 minutes." I nod, and we all head into room 13.

1 minute later, is here, and she starts to examine Tobias. She asks me what happened and I explain. She nods and says, "He's in a coma from high blood pressure, because of all of the stress in his life, maybe. There is a 40% chance he'll survive."

I shake my head no and start to cry as the sobs begin to wrack my body. Why does this have to happen to me? Why me? I hear everyone to try and calm me down, but I ignore them, and run out of the room, Chris and Uri, right behind me. "Tris! Wait!" I hear them say behind me. I ignore them and keep on running. I don't know where I'm going, I'm just trying to get away from all of this, away from this life. Why did my life have to turn to hell? I never did anything wrong. My life was going perfectly until now. I finally get out of the Dauntless compound and go to our spot on the Ferris wheel. I climb the ladders and finally reach out spot. I think about all of the good times I've had with him. This thought just makes me cry harder, if possible.

"Tris? Where are you?" I hear a familiar voice say. I look down only to see...

**clifhangerrrrrrr *evil laugh* hahahaha y'all hate me now don't u? i think u do I am trying to make myself feel better by writing it to make it happy, but I can't hahahahaha Please review! bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Tris? Where are you?" I hear a familiar voice say. I look down only to see Uri, Chris and the rest of the gang standing there. I start to come down the ladder to see them.  
When I get down there, Chris runs up to me and hugs me. "You want to stay with me tonight?" she asks as we walk back to the Dauntless compound. I shake my head no and say, "Actually I think I'll stay in my apartment tonight." She nods as we reach the compound. I walk in the doors, only to be greeted by the smell of, well, Dauntless. I say bye to my friends, and head to the apartment. I turn around when I'm halfway there, and decide to stay at the infirmary overnight with Tobias instead.

I walk to the infirmary and ask the lady at the front desk if I can stay in room 13 overnight, she nods and I walk over to the room. When I walk in the door, I see Tobias still lying in his bed, still as ever. I sit down in the chair by his bed, and gradually fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning to see Tobias sleeping peacefully, breathing again. I kiss him gently on the lips, and his eyes flutter open. "Hey." He says, still half asleep. "Hi, you were in a coma for 28 hours, I was so worried!" I say, elated that he's awake. "Wait, what? I was in a coma? And I woke up?" I nod, tears threatening to flow. "I'm going to go tell the doctor you're awake!" I say and run out of the room and get the doctor.

I see the doctor and say, "He's awake!" "Who's awake, sweetie?" she asks in a calm voice. "Four, the guy who was in a coma! He woke up!" I say, excitement clearly written on my face. She gasps. "Oh my gosh! Really?" She says in a surprised tone of voice. I nod and we walk into room 13 to find Tobias sitting up in bed, eating the apple I had put there for him. Tobias says. She walks out of the room and I say, "Hey, can I call the gang and tell them that you're awake, or should we surprise them?" "I think we should surprise them," He says, smirking. I nod and smile.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Wilson, how are you feeling?" She asks him. "I'm feeling fine, actually." He replies. She nods, "I'm glad to hear that, you can leave in 3 hours." She explains. "Ok,"

Three hours later, we are leaving the infirmary. "Can we go back to the apartment first? I have to change." He asks. I nod and we walk to the apartment.

When we get to the apartment, he pushes me against the door, and starts kissing me passionately. I kiss back and wrap my legs around his waist. There are some perks to being short. I glide my tongue across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He slides his tongue in my mouth; he picks me up and takes me into the bedroom. I smirk and tug on the bottom of his shirt, signaling that I want it off. He takes off his shirt and throws it across the room.

I hear a knock on the door of our apartment, and open it only to see the whole gang standing there, tear stains on their cheeks. They've been crying, I wonder why. They look at me with somber expressions and Chris says, "Where's Four? He's not in the infirmary!" I blush. "He's in here, we were coming to tell y'all, but y'all got to us before we could get to you!" I say. "So where is he? I don't see him in there." Zeke says, coming into the apartment.

I motion for them to wait and walk into the bedroom to find Tobias in there, texting someone. I smirk and look at his phone, I see he's texting Zeke; I roll my eyes and pull out my phone.

I text Tobias: Zeke and the rest of the gang are here- Tris.

I see the text pop up on his phone, he replies; K- Tobias

I tap on his shoulders and he jumps up off the bed, almost hitting me in the face. I squeal and he turns around and smiles. "Guys, he's in here!" I say, the gang coming inside the room. Uriah wiggles his eyebrows and says, "So this is where the fourtris magic happens…" I blush and say, "What's fourtris magic?" "Fourtris is y'all's ship name, and the magic is, well, you know," I roll my eyes, smiling and notice that Will isn't here.

"Hey, where's Will?" they give me desolate looks and say, "He passed away, he was walking by the chasm and someone, we don't know who, pushed him." Tobias and I gasp in shock and I start to cry, Chris comes over and tries to comfort me, but ends up crying too, and soon I'm comforting her. Then Uri does something I would never have expected to happen, he kisses Christina on the lips. She stands there, frozen, then finally speaks "Uri I-

**hahaha cliffhanger im not sorry! bye, read, review, favorite!**


	9. Unexpected guest

**Hey! I'm back! *cheers* so this chapter is mainly just fluff and drama. Yay! merry christmas (even though it's late) or kwanzaa or Hanukkah (sorry if i spelled that wrong) anyways enough babble, on with the chapter! be sure to review!**

Then Uri does something I would never have expected to happen, he kisses Christina on the lips. She stands there, frozen, then finally speaks "Uri, what about Marlene?" Marlene is standing there, about to burst into tears, when Uriah replies, "I have always loved you, but you had Will and I had/have Marlene so I could never tell you how I really feel." Chris replies by smashing her lips to his, he immediately kisses back. Marlene scoffs and says, "Ugh, I thought what we had was real! But apparently, that's not true, you were just waiting for the right time to make a move on HER!" Uriah just stands there, speechless. Chris speaks up, "Oh yeah? Maybe you're just jealous because he likes me and not you!" she says, running off with Uriah on her heels.

We all stand there, shocked and Tobias is the first to speak up, "Well, Tris and I have to do something, and it's getting pretty late, so if y'all could leave, that would be good…" "Yeah, sure, _something..." _Zeke says, and winks at me and comes over to whisper something in Tobias' ear to which he rolls his eyes and says something I can't understand. I roll my eyes and say "Bye Zeke!" and push him out the door and he winks at Tobias. I close the door and go into the kitchen to get some cake. I grab a piece of cake from the fridge and slam it in Tobias' face, just for fun.

"What the hell?" he asks, "You cannot smash cake on my beautiful face!" I roll my eyes and laugh, before Tobias tries to sneak over to the fridge to get another piece of cake to smash in my face. I stand in front of the refrigerator and say, "Nope! You have to get pass me first!" Tobias looks defeated, before he kisses me on the lips passionately, I kiss back, a fiery want, no, _need_ for him starting in me. He puts his arms on my waist, and I wrap my arms around his neck, bringing him closer, even though there's no more space between us.

I can feel him smirk through the kiss, and pull away. "Why are you smirking?" I ask. "Because I know now that I won!" He says, a proud smile on his face. "Or did you?" I say seductively, and start kissing up his jawline to his lips, and give him a quick peck on the lips, before walking into the bedroom, swaying my hips back and forth. I can hear his footsteps behind me, and him whispering in my ear, "I'll admit you won, if I get to have my fun with you later." I smile and turn around to see him staring at me with lust-filled eyes. I walk over to the bed and sit down on it, and say innocently, "Why can't we have our fun now?" He walks over to me in 3 long, purposeful strides and pushes me down onto the bed, so I'm on my back and starts kissing me with a need I have never felt before. I kiss back eagerly, and flip us over so I'm on top of him and grind my hips into his. A breathy moan escapes his mouth, and he blushes bright red. I smirk and say, "Is the big, tough Four _blushing?"_ "No, I am Tobias, Four would never blush." He growls, rolling me over so I'm on my back once again. "Well, _Tobias_ would let his girlfriend be on top for once." I say, and turn us over again, so that he's on his back. I lean down to kiss him, when he moves himself out of my pathway to get something out of the nightstand drawer on his side of our bed.

He pulls out a piece of paper. I grab it and look at it amazed, before setting the paper down. I think it's my birth certificate, saying that my birthday is today, december 20th, I gasp, speechless, when he says, "Happy birthday, love." I smile and lean down to kiss him. This time he doesn't move away, but kisses back. I put my legs on either side of his waist, keeping him down when he tries to move to flip us back over _again._ He moves his hands up my shirt, and he reaches my bra. I pull away temporarily, to take my shirt off. I blush and pull away, even though he's seen me in my bra many times before. He takes my face in his hands, "Listen to me, you're beautiful, and I will never want anyone else in my life but you." I sigh and say sincerely, "Look, I know, and I believe you, I really do."

He nods and leans forward to kiss me, and I slide his shirt off, running my hands over his defined chest and rock-hard abs. He reaches behind me to unclip my push-up bra, and I let him. "Well, this was a fun game to watch, but I think y'all should stop before y'all have sex with me stuck in y'all's apartment, having to listen to your moans of pleasure and stupid conversations of how much you love each other all night long."

I clip my bra back on, with Tobias' help, and we pull out shirts back on, I try to tame my hair and fail so we turn around, only to see Evelyn standing in our apartment. "Evelyn? What are you doing here at 11:45 at night in our apartment? How'd you even get in without us noticing?" Tobias asks her, regaining his dignity again. "I just wanted to see my son, not this skank." She replies calmly, gesturing at me. Before I can reply Tobias says in his instructor voice, "Tris is not a skank! She is my girlfriend, and I love her! If you have a problem with her, then tell us!" "Actually I'm glad you said that, because I do have a problem with her. My problem with her is that she's just a little slut trying to get into your pants, pretending that she loves you, so you will believe her and keep having sex with her." She says, her calm expression and soothing tone of voice disappearing. "So now I'm a slut? Really? I love him! Ok? I love your fucking son!" I yell at her, before Tobias can get really mad at her, that's my job, NOT his. She flinches, obviously taken aback by my words. "Well, I think I have to go, anyways." She says, and leaves. Tobias sighs and falls back onto the bed, exasperated. I sigh and fall on the bed next to him, snuggling into his chest. "We should probably put our pajamas on now, shouldn't we?" Tobias says, picking me up bridal style and carrying me into our bathroom. "Yeah, I guess. But I don't want to, since we never finished "something" like we told Zeke we had to." I say, a smirk forming on our faces. He sets me down and says, "Race ya!" I roll my eyes and run into the bedroom, to see Tobias sitting on our bed, in sweatpants and no shirt. I take my shirt and my pants off, revealing my lacy black push up bra and thong. I see his eyes dilate and a smirk form on his face. "See? I always win."

**Hey! so If you could take a minute to review, that would be great! BYE-BYE!**


	10. Shopping and training

**OK SO IM SOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE 2 1/2 WEEKS! REALLY, I AM! OK, SO IN CELEBRATION OF ALMOST GETTING 11K READS, THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! COME, ON JUST GET TO 40 REVIEWS! THE 40TH REVIEWER WILL GET TO BE A CHARACTER IN THIS STORY, (ILL MAKE IT WORK, TRUST ME…) OK, SO TO BE MENTIONED, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SAY YOUR NAME, WHAT COLOR HAIR YOU HAVE, EYE COLOR, AND WHAT FACTION! OKAY? OKAY. (TFIOS REFERENCE) WHY AM I TYPING IN CAPS?**

I wake up the next morning thinking about last night and everything that happened. I try to get out of bed without disturbing Tobias, since he has a strong grip on me. I fail though, and he wakes up and kisses me on the lips. I turn around and see him smiling at me. I kiss him, and wrap my legs around his waist. I can feel his hands sliding up and down my back as we kiss. He sits up and I groan, breaking the kiss. He smiles and kisses me again. I wrap my arms around his neck, and glide my tongue against his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He grants me entrance and slides his tongue into my mouth. We battle for dominance, which he wins, like always. I roll my eyes, and he moans, sliding his hands up mine, well his shirt, reaching my bra.

I pull away and take my shirt off. I run my hands over his abs and chest. Sometimes, I'm really glad he sleeps shirtless. "You are?" I hear him ask me. "I-I was thinking out loud?" I ask, my face bright red. "Um. Yeah you were. And I think we should talk about that fight we had the other day, because it sounded to me like you broke up with me..." he trails off. I scoff, "Tobias, we had sex last night, for like the millionth time, and I'm not ignoring you right now, I think we're good for now." I say, and he nods and helps me tame my hair and put my shirt, his shirt back on. "What are we going to tell the initiates, we've been gone for 3 days," he asks, and I remember that we have to train them today. I groan and say, "Chris and Uriah have been training both groups of initiates, so today and tomorrow, we have to train both groups, the transfers, and the dauntless borns…" he sighs, and says, "So we have to get up now?" I nod, and go into the bathroom to get ready. I don't bother closing the door behind me, since I never do. I brush through the many tangles in my hair, put my hair in a side fishtail braid, and put on a crop top, low waisted shorts, and some black vans. I also put mascara, eyeliner, and a plum colored lipstick on, and I'm ready to go. "Tobias! Hurry up!" I look in our apartment, and see he's not there. I text him, asking him where he is, and he says that he's in the training room with our breakfast. I turn off my phone, and go to the training room.

When I get there, I see Tobias leaning against the doorframe, in just sweatpants hanging low on the 'V' of his hips, and no shirt. I roll my eyes and say, "Are you trying to get me and the initiates to not pay attention throughout the day?" He comes closer, closing the space between us, and says in a husky voice, "I wasn't intending make you pay attention today." "Well, then I think we should get you a shirt so I can actually pay attention to these idiots." I say, and he smirks before running up to the apartment, with me on his tail.

When we get up to the apartment, I look around to find him in the bedroom trying to decide between black shirt #1 and black shirt #2. "Which one?" he asks, slipping the 1st shirt on, and 'modeling' it for me. I burst out laughing, "What?" he asks, giving me a quizzical look. "I think it looks good, but let's try the other one on." I suggest, walking over to him and kissing him. He deepens the kiss, gliding his tongue across my bottom lip, I decide to tease him, and keep my mouth closed, a smile forming on my face. He slides his hands up my shirt, his hands brushing my bra. I shiver at his touch, and slide my hands up his shirt, taking it off. "Really? Again? Look, everyone knows y'all love each other and shit, but do you have to have make out every single time y'all are alone?" he takes his hands out of my shirt, and I pull away to see Chris standing there, hands on her hips, a knowing smile on her face. I roll my eyes and hand Tobias his shirt back. He slips it on, his toned upper body disappearing under the soft black fabric. "Yep, we have to, just to piss you off." I say, a smirk on my face.

"Ugh, well if y'all aren't in the training room in 5 minutes, Uriah and I will tell the initiates that you're late because y'all are having sex, _again._" She says, and leaves our apartment. I look in the mirror next to our bed, and see that my make-up and hair are messed up now. "Tobias!" I say, fixing my hair and make-up, "You just _had_ to mess up my hair and make-up? Really?" He walks into the bathroom, and sees my hair and make-up are fixed and says, "Sorry, but it was you who kissed me first, besides, let's just go downstairs already…" I take Tobias' hand, and we walk down to the training room.

When we get to the training room, we see Uri and Chris telling the initiates a 'story'. "And that's why they're always so late!" Uriah says, finishing the 'story'. "Uriah Lynn Pedrad, I swear to God, if you tell them one more lie about us, I will kick you where the sun don't shine." I say, and he leaves the room, face white, with Chris on his tail.

"Ok, what did they tell y'all?" Tobias asks the initiates, and James is the only one to answer, "They told us the reason that y'all are always late is because you're either having sex or making out, and that the reason y'all were late today is because y'all were having sex, 'again'." He says, and the rest of the initiates nod. "Is it true?" Rosie asks. "That is none of your business whether or not it is true, initiate." Tobias says in that instructor voice I have grown to love over time. She smirks and says, "So, it _is_ true…" I blush, and so does Tobias, knowing that most of the time, it is true. "Y'all are blushing so it _must_ be true. Ugh, ew, it's true!" James says, realizing that it is in fact, true. "Yeah, yeah, shut up." Tobias tells them, giving them a deathly glare. If looks could kill… "Ok," I say, trying to get the topic off of us. "Today you will be doing the last day of fights, and the rankings will be up tomorrow." They all nod. "Ok, James and Rosie, in the ring!" I say.

By the time the fights are over, and the winners are circled on the board, it's time for lunch. "Ok, go to lunch!" Tobias says, and all the initiates that aren't in the infirmary are rushing out of the room.

***** OOPS! THE PAGE BROKE! *****

Once everyone is back in the training room, Tobias announces that the rankings will be up tomorrow, and everyone can go hang out somewhere else. Before everyone leaves, Zeke comes running into the room, "Everyone! Initiates! Come to truth or dare tonight in Shauna and I's apartment!" Everyone nods, muttering in agreement, and leaves the room. "So what do you want t-" Tobias is cut off by Chris' squeals of joy. "Uriah asked me to move in with him!" "Oh my God! Really? That's great!" I say, my voice going even higher than hers. She nods, and Tobias leaves the room, saying he's going to Zeke's to hang out and have a beer away from us, because he claims he'll get hearing loss if he's near us any longer.

I nod, and say, "Hey, do you want to go shopping with a couple of the initiates for truth or dare?" she nods, and says, "Yeah! That'll be fun! I'm going to go get Theresa, and you can pick one of your initiates!" I nod, and go to find Rosie. I walk into the dorms, and see Rosie and Anna sitting in a corner gossiping. I smile and walk over to them. Everyone stops talking when they notice that I'm in the room, and am in front of some initiates. "Rosie, Anna, can you come with me somewhere?" I ask, gesturing towards the door. They nod and look at me suspiciously. Once we get into the hallway, I ask them, "So, y'all are not in trouble! So calm down!" they nod, and I continue. "Do you want to come shopping with my friend and I for truth or dare tonight?" They both nod, smiling and start squealing loudly. I gesture for them to follow me, and they do.

When we get to the Pit, we see Chris and Theresa standing in front of Dauntless Dare, the fancy dress and lingerie store, I laugh and walk in with Rosie and Anna. "Hey! Took you long enough!" She says, rolling her eyes. "Well-" "Nope. You were late, just for that you have to get FOUR pairs of lingerie, and wear a leather jacket, short-shorts, and one of the sets of lingerie to truth or dare tonight!" I roll my eyes and say, "Well, what about them? They were late too!" She smirks before saying; "They have to do the same thing!" They scoff and say, "You can't make us do anything!" I sigh and say, "Just do it to make her feel accomplished for once!"

They sigh and nod, walking into the lingerie store with me. We look at all of the lacy, sparkly, pretty push up bras and thongs and decide on: black lacy set, maroon lacy set, silver and black lacy set, and a deep purple set, just for fun. Chris squeals before getting the same thing for herself also. Theresa gets a royal blue lacy set. We also get black leather jackets and black short-shorts.

Once we get to Zeke's apartment, we open the door to be greeted by the stench of alcohol. "Ok, if you're not one of my closest friends, get the hell out of my apartment!" Zeke yells, and everyone leaves except the gang. "Ok, now that everyone's gone we can start!" Uri yells, his arm slung across Christina's shoulder. "In a circle! Now!" Uri yells, and everyone sits in a circle. "Ok, Tris, truth or dare?" He asks me, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Um, truth." I say, afraid of the answer.

**OK, SO BYE-BYE! REMEMBER, 40TH REVIEWER GETS TO BE IN STORY, AND IT DOESNT MATTER IF YOU DON'T HAVE A ACCOUNT! REVIEW!**


	11. Truth or Dare

Once we get to Zeke's apartment, we open the door to be greeted by the stench of alcohol. "Ok, if you're not one of my closest friends, get the hell out of my apartment!" he yells, and everyone leaves the apartment but the gang and the initiates. "Ok, now that everyone's gone we can start!" Uri yells, his arm slung across Christina's shoulder. "In a circle, now!" Uriah yells, and everyone sits in a circle. "Ok, Tris, Truth or dare?" he asks, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Um, truth." I say, afraid of the answer. He smirks and says, "Ok, what did you and Four do after we left the apartment last night?" I roll my eyes and say, "Really? That's the best truth you can come up with?" he smiles at me and says, "Are you really testing me?" I nod, and he says, "Ok, then you have to do what you did last night, in front of all of us!"

I get up and get a piece of Dauntless cake out of the fridge, and smash it in Tobias' face. After that, Tobias gets up and tries to get some cake but I don't let him. He takes my face in his hands and starts kissing me passionately, and I deepen the kiss, I feel him start to smile, and say "See? I won." I pull away, and walk into the bedroom with Tobias and everyone else on my tail. I sit down on the bed, and say, "Or did you?" he walks over to me and says, "I'll admit you won if I get to have my fun with you later?" "Why can't we have our fun now?" I say, leaning back on my elbows. He walks over to me and kisses me hard on the lips, pushing me back, so I'm on my back. I put my hands on the back of his head and run my hands through his thick, brown hair. I feel his hands unzip the zipper on the leather jacket and hear an initiate, James, say, "Ok, ok! So y'all had sex last night, we got it!" Tobias pulls away from me, and we both fix our hair and clothes. My face is the color of Christina's new red highlights. I look at the initiates and say, "Annabeth, truth or dare?" with a smirk on my face.

She scoffs and says, "Isn't it obvious? Dare!" I smile sweetly and say, "Ok, play 7 minutes in heaven with Percy." They both break into grins, and Percy says, "Gladly." We all walk out of the bedroom, and Annabeth and Percy walk into the bedroom. Uri and I stand outside the door, and hear their moans. "Percy…" "Wise girl…" They both think that Annabeth is a child of Athena, and Percy of Poseidon. They are kind of weird, but we've all gotten used to it. "3, 2, 1!" Uriah stages whispers, and we open the double doors to Zeke and Shauna's bedroom to see Percy and Annabeth shirtless, and Percy fumbling with the clasp of Annabeth's bra. We both burst out laughing, and they pull apart, blushing. Uri, Annabeth, Percy, and me all go and sit back down. "Ok, Clary, truth or dare?" Annabeth asks her. "Um, truth I guess." She says, and Annabeth says, "Have you and Jace had sex yet?" Jace whispers something before Clary says, "Yes…" in a very quiet voice. "What was that?" I say, teasing her. "YES! OK? YES WE'VE HAD SEX DAMMIT!" She yells loudly. "Okay." I say.

"Ok, Gale, truth or dare?" "Dare." "Ok, I dare you to go outside and propose to the first girl you see." She says. He slips his shirt off, revealing his chiseled chest. Katniss smiles at him before giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Ok, Chloe, truth or dare?" "Dare." She says, smiling flirtatiously at Tobias. "Ok, I dare you to trade clothes with Edward." Gale says, a smirk on his face. She makes a disgusted face, and takes off her shirt, revealing a black, lacy push up bra. She comes over near Tobias and I and straddles him, crushing her lips against his. He immediately pushes her away before her lips can touch his. "Ugh, bitch!" Chloe says, and slaps him. "Ok, that's it! Why don't you just leave anyways? Nobody wants you here anyways!" I yell at her, and she scoffs and stomps her feet sulking, as she walks back to the dorms with Sarah on her tail. Sarah waves at smiles at us before leaving the room.

"Ok, let's play Never Have I Ever!" Zeke announces drunkenly. "Ok, I'll start! Never have I ever had sex!" Nico says. Tobias, Chris, Uriah, Marlene, Katniss, Gale, Percy, Annabeth, Jace, Clary, America, Maxon, James, Melissa, Alex, Zeke, Shauna, Anna, and I all take a shot. "Ok, never have I ever transferred from another faction!" Uriah yells. Tobias, Anna, Josh, James, Rosie, Edward, Alex, Melissa, Karina, Chris, and I all take a shot. "Ok, never have I ever been walked in on when having sex or very heavily making out." James says, and Tobias, America, Maxon and I all drink. Everyone gives us incredulous looks and says, "WHAT?" America and Maxon both explain their situation by saying, "Well, you see, we were making out on my bed in my room, and we didn't know anyone was home, so my little brother, Gerard, passed by my room to which I left the door open foolishly. So when he passed by, he saw us making out and said, 'I'm telling on you!' before running off, to call my mom. She was so pissed at me when she found out!" Everyone bursts out laughing at what happened to them. "Ok, what happened with y'all?" Zeke asks, his arm around Shauna's waist. "Ok, so this was actually last night… and To-Four and I were making out, when we here someone in our apartment, and we pulled apart to see someone watching us. And Zeke, no matter how much you pester me, I'm never telling you who it was." Tobias explains, and everyone gives the 'are you fucking serious right now' look.

I get up from my place on Tobias' lap, and go into Zeke's bathroom to throw up. I hear some footsteps behind me and see Tobias behind me, rubbing my back and holding my hair away from my face. I flush the toilet, wipe my mouth off, and go back into the living room and say, "Hey, I think I'm going to leave, I don't feel good…" Chris comes over and whispers in my ear, "I have something to give you, come into the bathroom real quick." She says, and we walk into the bathroom. She closes the door before saying, "Ok, you said you and Four had sex last night, right?" I nod, not sure where this is going. "Ok, well, Zeke didn't have much alcohol today, so some of the shots were just some non-alcoholic beer, and I was watching you, you didn't take any of the alcoholic shots, but you still threw up." She explains, and grabs something out of her purse: a pregnancy test. I gasp, covering my mouth before saying, "But I got the birth control shot!" "I'm a nurse, remember? I found out yesterday that that round of shots were non-effective, meaning you could be pregnant." She looks at me with a sympathetic expression and hands me the test. I take it and stuff it in the bottom of my purse and am about to leave, when she says, "Take it, ok?" I nod, and go into the living room. "Come on babe, let's go." Tobias says, and I nod, leaving the room with his arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

When we reach the apartment, Tobias unlocks the door, and lets us in. Immediately, he pushes me against the door, and starts kissing me passionately. I kiss back, and after a minute, I pull away and say, "I'm not in the mood tonight…" "Why? Is it that time of the month again? I thought that was earlier in the month…" he says, smiling, and I shake my head and go and sit down on the edge of our bed, messing with the ring on my right index finger, "No, it's just something Chris told me…" "What did she tell you? Did she say something bad about me or the initiates?" he asks, concern in his voice. "No, it's just apparently the last round of birth control shots were non-effective, and Zeke didn't have as much alcohol today, so half of the shots were just non-alcoholic beer, and the other half were alcoholic. I only took the non-alcoholic beer apparently I didn't take any of the alcoholic shots, yet I still threw up, so I'm afraid I might be pregnant." I explain, and start crying, afraid he'll leave me if I actually am pregnant. He comes over and sits down next to me, giving me a kiss on the head before saying, "Oh, well, even if you are pregnant, I'll support you no matter what." He wraps his arms around me and kisses me. This is not a hungry kiss, this is a passionate kiss filled with love. I pull away when I can't breathe anymore, and rest my head on his chest. Eventually I feel my eyelids get heavy, Tobias picks me up, cradling me, and carries me to the bed. Then sleepiness overcomes me, and I fall asleep in Tobias' strong arms.


	12. Sneak Peek

**hey so im gonna give you guys a sneak peek at the next chapter because im just that awesome! here we go the more reviews, the faster i update! sorry i didnt put a AN at the last chapter i might have kinda did forgot to... *backs away into corner in fear* **

"Tris!" I hear someone say; I turn around and see Tobias standing by the chasm, arms crossed with a smirk on his face. "Yeah?" I ask, walking towards him. "Nothing, just wanted to see you." He says, smiling. "Um, ok then, we live in the same apartment, we see each other all the time." I point out and go toward him. He backs up and says, "Tris! Look out!" "What? I ask, and he jumps in front of me, shielding me. I look up and see Eric standing there, with a gun in his hand about to shoot Tobias. He clicks the bullet into place, and shoots Tobias in the chest, making him fall to the ground, lifeless. "Tobias!" I scream, sobbing hysterically. I walk over to Eric, and say, "You, you did this!" he smirks and says, "Sorry, sweetie, It was for his own good."

**ok, so that was the sneak peek at ch 13! and I GOT 1ST PLACE IN BREASTSTROKE AND IM ( individual medly) ! I AM SOOO HAPPY!**


	13. Nightmare and Shopping

**Hey guys,, so i know y'all freaked out about the last chapter, BUT DO NOT WORRY! Pleaseeee review, the more reviews, the sooner i update!**

"Tris!" I hear someone say; I turn around and see Tobias standing by the chasm, arms crossed with a smirk on his face. "Yeah?" I ask, walking towards him. "Nothing, just wanted to see you." He says, smiling. "Um, ok then, we live in the same apartment, we see each other all the time." I point out and go toward him. He backs up and says, "Tris! Look out!" "What? I ask, and he jumps in front of me, shielding me. I look up and see Eric standing there, with a gun in his hand about to shoot Tobias. He clicks the bullet into place, and shoots Tobias in the chest, making him fall to the ground, lifeless. "Tobias!" I scream, sobbing hysterically. I walk over to Eric, and say, "You, you did this!" he smirks and says, "Sorry, sweetie, It was for his own good."

"Tris! Tris! Tris!" I burst awake and see Tobias he's alive! I grab his face in my hands and kiss him. I pull away after a minute, and look at him "What?" he asks, laughing. "I had a nightmare… Eric had killed you… I was devastated." I say, and he wraps me in his arms, whispering comforting things into my hair. "Hey, listen to me, it's fine, I'm fine, you're fine, everything's good now, it was just a dream." I nod, and check the time on my phone: 6:45, and we have to be in the training room by 8:00. Tobias has already "Tobias, get up, we have to get to the training room, and be at least somewhat awake by 7:30." He groans, gets out of bed, and walks into the bathroom to take a shower.

I grab a black muscle tee, tight black skinny jeans, my all-black vans, and my ring that says 'Dauntless' on it. Tobias comes out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, brushes his lips against mine, and walks into our bedroom to get dressed. I walk into the bathroom and put mascara, eyeliner, and a dark plum colored lipstick. I walk out of the bathroom, "Hey babe, ready to go?" Tobias asks, me slipping his shirt over his head. "Yeah, just let me get some coffee so I'm actually awake." I say. He nods, and I go and get a skinny vanilla latte from the fridge, put it in the microwave. When it's finally hot enough, I take the coffee from the microwave, and walk over towards Tobias. He brushes his lips against mine, and we walk out the door to the training room.

When we get there, I start to write the rankings down on the smart board.

1\. Jace

2\. Clary

3\. Gale

4\. Katniss

5\. America

6\. Nico

7\. James

8\. Maxon

9\. Karina

10\. Percy

11\. Annabeth

12\. Sarah

13\. Josh

14\. Melissa

15\. Alex

16\. Chloe

17\. Theresa

18\. Edward

19\. Anna

20\. Rosie

The initiates all start to come into the training room. "Ok, your rankings are on the smart board. The bottom 5 initiates are going to be factionless, you will need to pack up your things and be out of here by 8:00 tonight or else." Tobias explains, and I hear everything from squeals to sobs. He walks over to me, slings an arm around my shoulder and I rest my head on his shoulder, leaning into him. "I feel really bad since Rosie and Anna have to leave… they were actually nice, I thought we were going to be friends." I say sadly. He frowns and leans down to kiss my forehead. "It's ok, you eill always have me and the gang. Besides, most of the initiates are still here." I smile, and pull his face down to mine, and kiss him on the lips. "Okay?" he asks me. "Okay." I reply. "Ok initiates, since some of you are leaving, you can have the rest of the day off to just do whatever you want." I explain. They all cheer, and go running out the room. "Hey, do you want to go on a date tonight?" Tobias asks me. I nod, a smile breaking out onto my face. "Ok, I think Christina is looking for you by the way." He says, laughing, while pointing to the door where Chris is leaning on the door, a smirk on her face. "I'll see you later." I say, and give him a peck on the lips.

"Ok, so you need a new dress!" Chris squeals, once we get into the dress store. "Ugh, fine." I whine. She squeals, _again_. And we go to look for a new dress. Finally, after 30 minute of searching, we find the perfect dress, it's a strapless sweetheart neckline dress with a lace overlay, and it comes down a little above mid-thigh. I buy the dress and we go to the next store, lingerie and make-up. I get some liquid eyeliner, butterfly effect mascara, and some silver eye shadow. As for lingerie, I get a black lacy push-up bra, and a matching thong. Chris squeals, and we buy the clothes and make-up. "Ok, now we just need to get you ready for your date tonight!" I roll my eyes and say, "Chris, it's 12:00am, the date isn't until 7:00!" she rolls her eyes and says, "So what you're saying is, we can shop some more!" I laugh, and we walk into the shoe store. I puck out some gold toed black 5-inch heels, and some black 3-inch pumps.

By the time we're done shopping it's 6:00, and I have 3 skirts, 5 new pairs of jeans, 3 pairs of shoes, 7 crop tops, 2 hoodies, 3 sets of lingerie, and 4 pairs of shorts. "Ok, I think I have enough clothes to last me a while, Chris." She rolls her eyes, and says, "Now to make you prettier!" I roll my eyes, and laugh, while she tells me what to do.

Once I am 'prettified', as Christina puts it, I am ready to go on my date with Tobias. My phone vibrates in my pocket, _you ready yet? - 4 Yeah, where are u? - 6 I'm in the pit by the chasm, meet me there- 4 K, love you- 6 love you too- 4. _Chris ushers me out the door towards the pit.

When I get there, I see Tobias standing by the chasm with his hands in his pockets. He's wearing a charcoal suit, black shirt, and a dark red tie. "Hey, ready to go?" 

**Ok, so the next chapterr will be their date! hope you liked it! Pleases review! The more reviews, the sooner or faster i update! BYE-BYEEE**


	14. Proposal

**hey y'all, what's up, so y'all are going to love me forever and ever for this chappie! XD Ok, let's just read the chapter!**

When I get there, I see Tobias standing by the chasm with his hands in his pockets. He's wearing a charcoal suit, black shirt, and a dark red tie. "Hey, ready to go?" I nod, and we head to the restaurant. "Hi, who's the reservation for?" The waitress asks us. "Four, reservation for 2." She nods, and leads us to our table. Once we are seated at the table, we order our food. When we are done eating Tobias gets up from his seat at the table, pulls a small square box out of his pocket, and gets down on one knee. I gasp, covering my mouth, is he proposing? "Tris, ever since that moment in the chasm, I have known that you are the only person I will ever fall in love with. We've been together 2 years now, and, well, what I'm trying to say, is, Tris, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" I nod, speechless and crying, and he slips the ring on my left ring finger. I crush my lips to his, and cheers erupt around us. He puts his arms around my waist, and I put mine around his neck. We both pull away, and he whispers in my ear, "Let's take this to the apartment, huh?"

We both leave the restaurant, hand in hand, and head to our apartment, we head up the stairs, past our apartment, "Tobias, where are we going? We already passed our apartment." I ask, and he just smirks and keeps walking. We reach an apartment on the top floor. Tobias pulls a key out of his pocket, hands it to me, and I walk inside. "Tobias, it's gorgeous!" I squeal. There is a spacious kitchen, a big living room, and 3 bedrooms. I gasp, as I walk into the master bedroom, it is grey and black, Abnegation and Dauntless. "Tobias it's perfect!" he chuckles, and says, "Yeah, and there's something else I have to tell you," I try and figure out what could make this night any better. "Max came up to me and asked if we wanted to be leaders, and I said I would ask you first." "Oh my God! Yes! We should definitely be leaders!" I say, and kiss him. He picks me up, and I wrap my arms around his neck, and wrap my legs around his waist. He kisses me harder, with a need and hunger stronger than ever before. His hands play with the hem of my dress, and I pull away to slip my dress off over my head, revealing my black lacy push-up bra and matching lacy thong. I see his eyes become filled with lust, and I whisper, "Hey, I really like that suit, but I think it needs to come off…" he takes his jacket and tie off, while I unbutton his shirt. Once he's shirtless, I unbutton his pants, and he takes them off. I hear him whisper, "I really like that bra on you, but I think it would look better off…" I smirk and un-clip my bra. The rest of the night just keeps getting better and better.

The next morning, I wake up to loud knocks on our door, and Chris yelling, "Are y'all in there, or are you having sex again?" I hear the door open, and the door open to our bedroom. "Ugh, Christina, what are you doing? This is our bedroom!" Tobias moans, annoyed. She smirks and says, "I can tell this is your bedroom by the fact that both of y'alls clothes and underwear from last night are on the floor…" I blush, and say, "And your point is?" "Nothing, just that y'all aren't up, you're probably naked, and it's 7:58." She says. "Well it's not my fault I got engaged last night, and didn't feel like getting up this morning!" I say, holding my left hand out to show her my ring. She starts squealing and says, "Omg! When did this happen? How did he propose? What did he say? How was the sex last night? What-" "Chris, look, I love you to death, but can you please get out of our apartment so we can get dressed and ready to go? Please, I promise I'll tell you everything later today!" She nods, smiling, and goes running out the door, her heels clicking as she walks.

"So how was the sex last night?" Tobias asks, smirking. I laugh and say, "What do you think?" "So, it was amazing?" he asks. "No, it was better than amazing." He grins and kisses me on the lips. I kiss back eagerly and wrap my legs around his waist. He runs his hands up and down my sides, and I intertwine my fingers in his hair. I pull away, breathless, and say, "Later." He smirks and says, "Fine, but I'm holding you up to that." I stand up and go to take a shower. When I'm out of the shower, I walk into our bedroom to find all of our stuff and Tobias sitting on our bed, dressed, with a smirk on his face. "Surprise! I went to our old apartment and got all of our stuff back and put it all into the right places. Oh, and when I was unpacking some of your clothes, I found some really sexy lingerie that you've never worn for me…" I smirk and say, "Do you want me to wear it tonight so you can see it on me?"

He nods eagerly, and I walk over to the dresser to find the best pair. Eventually, I decide on a black lacy push-up bra that's supposed to make me look 2-cup sizes bigger, and a lacy black thong. I put on the lingerie, a black V-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, and my combat boots. I grab my phone, and put on some eyeliner and mascara. I walk into the living room to wait for Tobias, and decide to admire my ring. It is a sterling silver band with a clear diamond in the middle, and a smaller black diamond on both sides. I look at it more closely and see that inside the band is an engraving that says 4+6= love. I gasp, and I can feel hot tears stream down my face. I hear footsteps behind me, and look behind me to see Tobias coming towards me. "What's wrong babe?" he asks me calmly. "Nothing, I just noticed that there is an engraving on the inside of the band." I explain. He nods and says, "Yep, I did that for you." I smile, and crush my lips to his. I run my hands through his hair, and he gradually slides his hands up my shirt, "Like, I said, later, I promise." He makes his best puppy-dog face and we head to the training room. 

Tobias and tris are getting married! i am so happy! the next chapter will probably have some truth or dare, so i need suggestions! Please review! the more reviews, the faster i update! BYE- BYEEEE


	15. Chapter 17

**OK, so i need some truth or dare suggestions, because i have literally no idea what to write about, honestly, im thinking about just making an epilogue for their life after this story, having a war, or just killing everyone off one by one, leaving Tobias, so hes all alone. PLEASE HELP ME THINK OF IDEAS OR I WILL GRADUALLY KILL EVERYONE OFf AND TOBIAS WILL BE THE ONLY ONE LEFT AND HE WILL bE STUCK WITH MARCUS AND HELL DIE OF MARCUS" BEATINGS. **


	16. Interrogation

**Hey everyone! Thanks soo much for so many reviews! i hope y'all like this chapter, sorry it's so short, but the next chapter will be much longer! :) **

When we get into the training room, Sarah is the first to speak. "There's a rumor y'all are engaged. Is it true?" she asks, looking at my engagement ring. "Yeah, we are. Why do you care?" I ask in my 'Six' voice. "Um, just wondering…" She says, blushing. Uri comes running into the room, "Truth or dare, me and Chris' place, 6:00, everyone's going to be there. Come." We all nod. "Ok, so over the next two weeks y'all are going to be doing Fear Simulations. Fear Simulations are when you face your greatest fears. Any questions?" Tobias asks them. "Um yeah, how did Four propose?" America asks, once in love always in love. "Um, we were at a fancy restaurant, when he got down on one knee, made a speech, and asked me to marry him… Why?" Tobias puts one arm protectively around my waist, and I lean into his shoulder. "Awww… that's so freaking adorable!" I hear someone who's not America say. I turn around and see Chris standing there. "What do you need, Christina?" Tobias asks her, annoyed. "Nothing, I just need to steal your fiancé." He nods and gives me a kiss on lips and I leave with Chris. "So, what do you need me for?" I ask her once we get into Tobias and I's apartment. "I just want to actually get the answers to some of those questions I asked earlier. So, when did he propose?" "Last night, at a fancy restaurant." "Ooh, I wish Uriah would propose to me like that. What did he say?" "Um, do you want to hear the whole speech?" "Yeah, tell me already." "Ugh fine. He said to me 'Tris, ever since that moment in the chasm, I have known that you are the only person I will ever fall in love with. We've been together 2 years now, and, well, what I'm trying to say, is, Tris, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?' and he was really nervous about it, and the most important thing is We're going to be leaders!" I practically scream. She starts squealing, "Omg! I am so happy for you, leader!" she says, winking at me. I laugh, and she stops squealing suddenly before speaking again. "Did you ever take that pregnancy test?" "Um, no. Why?" "Because I'm pregnant!" she says, smiling. "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you! Is it Uriah's? Does he know?" I ask her eagerly. "Uh, it's his and he doesn't know yet…" I nod, and say, "Hey, do you think I should take the test when Four is here, or should I take it now?" "I think you should do whatever you want to do." "Um, ok. I think I'll take it when Tob-Four I mean, gets home, before truth or dare." She nods and gasps before saying, "Omg! We have to get ready for truth or dare!" I roll my eyes, and we head to my apartment I was assigned that Chris and me use as a gigantic walk-in closet. I unlock the door, and walk into the 'closet' I pick out a black fit and flare dress that comes down mid-thigh and has a lace overlay above my belly button, showing a little but of my skin. It also has a scoop neckline, and the back of the dress shows a lot of my back. Chris squeals, before picking out a short dress that looks like a prom dress. I grab some silver heels, and some make-up. I walk into my 'dressing room' and put on the dress and shoes after taking my clothes off, and walk out of the room to put my make up on. I put on eyeliner, mascara and blush. I put my hair in a fishtail side braid. Chris comes out of the dressing room, ready, and we leave to go to truth or dare.

We get to Chris and Uri's apartment and I walk in to be greeted by everyone but Tobias and Sarah. "Um, where's Four and Sarah?" I ask, and Zeke says, "I don't know, I thought he was with you…" "No, I'm going to go and find him…" I say before going out the door. I go to our apartment to hear, "I love you…" and breathy moans. I gasp, grab my knife from the lining of my bra. I walk into the bedroom, and see…

**Hey, so sorry it's a cliffy! (kinda not) Don't worry, I ship Fourtris too much, soo they'll probably still be together… *Probably* maybe actually a few chapters after the next one…. PLEASEEE REVIEW! I WOULD LIKE 85 REVIEWS AND ILL UPDATE FASTER!**


	17. Truth or dare 2

**hey guys, so sorry it took so long for me to update, fan fiction was pissing me off, and it wouldn't work and i had like 6 tests in a week and i feel like shit right now, but at least I'm updating! i hope y'all like this chappie there are going to be lots of surprises!**

We get to Chris and Uri's apartment and I walk in to be greeted by everyone but Tobias and Sarah. "Um, where's Four and Sarah?" I ask, and Zeke says, "I don't know, I thought he was with you…" "No, I'm going to go and find him…" I say before going out the door. I go to our apartment to hear, "I love you…" and breathy moans. I gasp; grab my knife from the lining of my bra. I walk into the bedroom, and see Tobias tied up, and Sarah practically naked, in only a bra and panties, kissing him. He is unconscious when I get there, or at least acting like it. I walk up behind Sarah, and press my knife against her throat, "Move, and I kill you." I say in my 'I will kill you' voice. She tries to nod, and I walk her to Max's office.

When we get into his office, I remove my knife from her neck throw her into the office and tell Max, 'Do anything you want to her, she assaulted my boyfriend.' I sprint back to our apartment and see Tobias sitting on the bed, an ice pack on his head. "Babe, what happened?" He asks me, and I say, "Sarah assaulted you, and you were unconscious when I found you." He nods. "Let's go to truth or dare." I nod, and we go to Uri and Chris' apartment.

When we get there, we open the door to all of the couples making out, Chris and Uri, Zeke and Shauna, Katniss and Gale, Percy and Annabeth, Clary and Jace, America and Maxon, Karina and James, and Josh and Melissa. I look at Tobias; he shrugs and smashes his lips to mine. I eagerly respond, and put my arms around his neck. He moves us over to the couch, where surprisingly no one is sitting/making out. He sits down and pulls me onto his lap. I put my legs on either side of his waist, and he pulls away. He starts to kiss down my neck, sucking on a spot on my collarbone.

"Hey, lovebirds, quit making out, there will be more time for that later! We're ready to play the game!" I hear Zeke yell, winking at Tobias. I roll my eyes and pull away from him. "Ok, Chris, truth or dare?" Uri says, winking at her. "Truth." "Ok, are you pregnant?" I guess she told him and this is their way of announcing it to everyone…

She nods, a tear falling down her cheek. Cheers erupt around us, and everyone quiets down to announce the next truth or dare.

"Four, truth or dare?" "Truth." "What's your real name?" he smiles, and takes his shirt off. "Zeke, truth or dare?" "Dare, I'm not a pansycake!" Uriah high-fives him. "I dare you to propose to Shauna." He nods, and gets down on one knee, takes a little box out of his pocket, and says, "Shauna, I've known I've loved you since we started dating during initiation, it's been 4 years now and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you make me the happiest man on earth and, marry me?" She nods, tears streaming down her face, he takes her hand in his, and they run out the door. "Bye?"

"Ok, Uri, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to brush your teeth and then drink a glass of orange juice." I cringe; I remember what happened when I did that… "Ok. I'm no pansycake!" he says, and goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he comes out, he walks into the kitchen and pours himself a glass of orange juice. Once he pours it, he drinks it, turns green, and runs back into the bathroom to throw up.

"Ok, so while my boyfriend throws up, Tris, truth or dare?" Chris asks me. "Uh, dare." I reply confidently. "Ok I dare you to tell the truth on 2 questions and do the dare I tell you," I nod and she continues, "One, how many times have you and Four had sex?" I blush and look at Tobias, trying to silently ask him whether or not I should tell them. He just smiles and gives me a peck on the lips. "Uh, you know, that's a good question, that I'm honestly not sure what the answer is…" She grins and says, "So a lot. Ok, the next question is: are you and Four engaged?" I nod, and hold my left hand out to show everyone the gorgeous ring.

Cheers erupt around us and Chris says, "I dare you to tell us Four's real name, and if you don't, you have to strip to your underwear!" I roll my eyes and say, "Come on Chrissy, you know I'll never answer that!" she rolls her eyes, and I slip my dress off as Uri comes out of the bathroom, "Nice thong, Tris!" he says, winking at me. I blush and Chris says, "Ok Trissy, your turn!" I glare at her and say, "Ok, Chrissy! So, Katniss, Truth or dare?" "Truth." She answers. "Ok what's your most embarrassing fear?" she blushes and takes her shirt off. I roll my eyes and she says, "Ok, Gale, truth or dare?" "Truth." "Are you cheating on me?" his eyes go wide, and he runs out the door. Katniss also runs out, crying, and Uri says, "Everyone pick a place in this apartment to make out for 7 minutes!"

Tobias and I look at each other, and run into the bedroom, right as Uri and Chris do. "Come on Chrissy… Please?" She rolls her eyes and runs into the guest bedroom with Uri. "Use protection!" I hear Chris yell. I laugh, and Tobias and I walk into the bedroom, his lips against mine. He picks me up and sets me down on the bed. "You look good, Tris." I hear him whisper in my ear. A shiver runs up my back, and he places kisses on my collarbone, sucking on each of the ravens on my neck. The one that symbolize my family I left behind, and the newest one, the one for him. He makes his way back up to my lips, and kisses me, thrusting his tongue into my mouth, we fight for dominance, and I win. I flip him over, straddling him, undo his belt, and slide his pants off onto the ground. I hear the door open, but ignore it and we continue kissing. "Um, y'all, we kinda need our bedroom back!" I groan, pull away from Tobias, get up off of the bed, and walk into the living room to retrieve my dress.

"Bye!" I yell, and leave their apartment with Tobias. I look down, and realize I'm still in my bra and thong, and Tobias is still in only his boxers. I blush, and we run back to the apartment, racing each other. I get there first, realize I forgot my key, and Tobias comes over and unlocks the door. I walk in, steal one of Tobias' shirts and plop down on our bed. "Babe, what are you doing?" I hear Tobias ask me. I roll my eyes and say, "What does it look like I'm doing? Eating a banana?" he rolls his eyes, laughing. "Come on, can we just go to bed I'm tired?" "Nope, I'm afraid we can't." he answers. "Why n-" I am cut off by Tobias tickling me. I laugh and say, "Tobias, stop!" "No." He sits up like he's going to tickle me again, but kisses me. I pull away after a minute, and say, "Tobias?" "Yeah babe?" "I think I'm pregnant…" tears stream down my face, and he brushes them away with his thumb gently. "Do you have a test?" I nod shakily and get out from underneath him.

I walk into the bathroom, open the cabinet under the sink and pull out the box that says 'Pregnancy test'. I pee on the stick, leave it on the counter, and set a timer for 5 minutes. I walk back into the bedroom to see Tobias pacing in front of our bed, biting his fingernails. "Hey, you ok?" I ask him, going towards him. He shakes his head, "I'm scared Tris, I'm scared. Scared that I'll end up like _him_." I don't need to ask who him is I already know. Marcus. He sits down on the bed, and the timer goes off. "It will be ok, you're not going to be like him, I promise." I tell him and he nods, a smile breaking onto his face. "I do hope you're pregnant though." "Me too." I whisper quietly. He picks me up, and carries me into the washroom. I pick up the test look at it, and immediately drop it. I'm pregnant. "What does it say?" Tobias asks me. "I'm pregnant." I whisper shakily. He puts his hand lightly under my chin, and brings my lips to his. This is not a lustful kiss, but one full of love. I pull away and look into his eyes, the eyes that I could drown in and realize, out life isn't perfect, we have our ups and downs, but this is love. This is us.

**Ok, so Gale was cheating on katniss, Chrissy is pregnant, tris is pregnant, zeke finally grew some balls and proposed to shauna! i hope y'all liked this chapter! and, if i get a total of 100 reviews, i will post a 5000 word chapter! FIVE FUCKING THOUSAND! also, i need help for baby names, genders, how many, and other suggestions! BYE-BYEEE REMEMBER: 100 REVIEWS, FIVE THOUSAND WORD CHAPTER!**


	18. Sorry

**hey y'all, so this is isn't an update… :( i know, it's sad, but i have to tell y'all some even more devastating news, unless y'all want me to take like another month to update, which i REFUSE to do! So, i can either type the 5000 word chapter, and y'all will have to wait FOREVER, or i can promise that every chapter will be at least 1500 words! Also thanks soooo much for the reviews, i literally can't thank y'all enough! so, y'all have to choose, answer in your reviews, and i personally choose 1500 words at least every chapter, unless they're A/Ns like these! Bye-BYEeee**


	19. The Visit

**Hey, so I have gotten a lot of complaints on how i say y'all a lot, but i live in the south (of the US) and it's just a habit, so it ends up in my writing. So, i am not going to write 5000 words, but i can promise that I'll make sure each chapter is at least 1500 words! Okay, so this chapter is 2000 words, i hope you like it! :)**

_I stand in the Bureau, shivering from the cold. Tobias comes out of the genetics lab, shaking his head, and muttering something to himself. "Is he ok?" I ask Tobias. Caleb went into the Weapons Lab, and saved everything, but severely injured himself. Tobias shakes his head, his hands in fists, knuckles white from pressure. "He-he died because he had a ruptured spleen." I feel hot tears stream down my cheeks, and strong arms wrap around my waist. All of my family is gone, everyone I care about, except for Tobias. "It'll be okay. It'll be okay." He whispers in my ear. I nod, and he presses his lips against mine. I count off the people in my head that I've lost. Al. Will. Mom. Dad. Caleb. Tori. Uriah. Wait, Uri's just in a coma, he's not dead yet! I pull away from Tobias' grasp, and run down to the infirmary. When I get there, the doctors are about to take Uriah off life support! "Tris, Tris, Tris!" _

I jolt awake, sweating and shivering. "Tris, what happened? Are you ok?" Tobias asks me. I look around to see the same apartment as always. No Bureau, no infirmary. Everything's ok. I can't tell Tobias about those dreams though, I just can't. I feel nauseous suddenly, and get up to go to the bathroom to throw up. Tobias is right behind me, rubbing my back and holding my hair away from my face. "You ok?" I hear him ask me. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I lie, washing my hands. He nods and says, "Ok, well I don't think you should train the initiates though, I want our baby to be protected."

Tobias POV *gasp*

She nods, and I walk into our bedroom to get dressed. I can tell she's hiding something, but I don't know what. Is she breaking up with me? Is she cheating on me? No. She wouldn't do that, right? I shake my head, what's wrong then? I decide not to pry, and go into the kitchen to make some coffee.

Once the coffee is made, I put it into some mugs and walk back into the bedroom to see Tris fully dressed and texting someone; I look over her shoulder, and see it's some person named Ryan. "Who's Ryan?" I ask. I was right; she's cheating on me. Before she even has time to answer I put the coffee down and storm out of the room. Why would she cheat on me? That little bitch. I don't know where I'm going, but I'll find my way out of this town. (Well, compound) I decide to go to the bar. I walk in and am greeted by Lauren. Ugh, what's that slut doing here? "Hey Four, having some problems with Tris? I can help with that…" She purrs. "No, we are fine, I just needed to get a drink." I say through gritted teeth, and push past her towards the bar. But she follows me anyways. "Seriously Lauren go away!" I yell at her, and she kisses me on the lips. I shrug; Tris is cheating on me anyways, and it's not like I'm actually going to sleep with her.

Back to Tris' POV!

Once I get dressed, I pull out my phone and see I have a text from someone named Ryan. Who's that? They say, I know about the Bureau, I remember everything. I am about to reply, when I hear Tobias behind me. "Who's Ryan?" I hear his footsteps leave the room, and the door slam shut. Shit. I run out the door and towards the bar, where I'm guessing he will be. When I get there, I see Lauren kiss him, and he doesn't pull away, he kisses back. I gasp and walk over to him. I pull him away from Lauren and slap him with the back of my hand. "I-I can explain." He says; I scoff and leave the bar. "Tris, wait!" Tobias says, running after me, I don't turn around, I run to Chris' apartment.

When I get there, I take out the key for their apartment, and open it to find Uriah and Christina making out. I walk over to them and yell I'M HERE! They pull away from each other, flustered. "What are you doing here?" Uriah asks me, pulling his shirt on. "I-I need to tell Chris something," I say, trying not to let the tears flow. Chris motions for him to leave the room, and we are alone now. "Four cheated on me." I blurt out, and the tears start flowing. "I'm going to kill him…" Chris mumbles. I shake my head, when there's a knock on the door. "That's probably him, I'll get it." I say, walking over towards the door. I open it and see Tobias. "What do you want?" I say harshly. He looks hurt, as if he is actually sorry. "Tris, who's Ryan?" he asks. "I don't know he texted me and I was about to reply when you stormed out and started making out with Lauren!" he scoffs, "I thought you were cheating on me! It's not like I was actually going to sleep with her!" I look back, and see Chris has left the room. Good. "Ugh, why do you think I'm going to automatically forgive you?" I say, frustrated. "I don't, but she was the one kissing me!" "Ok, I wasn't very mad before, but now it's getting out of hand! Haven't you learned to just push all of those slut away by now?!" I take my engagement ring off throw it at his chest, and slam the door in his face.

I break down crying, sliding against the door. I want to murder him and myself, what am I supposed to tell our child? 'Oh yeah, your father is a bastard who cheated on me the morning after he found out I am pregnant.' Imagine how that would be! Chris walks over to me with ice cream and 2 spoons, sits down next to me, and we sit there silently eating ice cream. I fall into a dreamless sleep.

When I wake up a few hours later, I expect for Tobias' arms to be around me, but I'm not even in our apartment, I'm in Chris'. "You okay?" Uriah asks me. I shake my head, how could I be? "I'm going to go and see if Tobias is acting less like a bastard now." I say, and leave the apartment.

When I get to our old apartment, I walk in to see Tobias sleeping on the couch; he's holding something in his hand. "Tobias, wake up!" I say, and he bursts awake. "Wha- Tris! What are you doing here?" "I've decided to forgive you, but only because I don't want our baby to grow up fatherless…" he nods with a smile on his face, and hands me my engagement ring. I slip it on, and kiss him. He kisses back, but it's obvious we can both still feel the tension between us. I pull away awkwardly. "So, should we tell anyone about this, or…" Tobias asks, and I shake my head, "Chris knows, but that's it." "Ok, so we have to act all lovey dovey again, even though you're still mad at me?" I roll my eyes; I just wish we could go back to normal. He mutters something under his breath, "What?" I ask. "Nothing, just I think we should take today off, so we can go back to normal." I nod; the initiates can handle themselves, right? I sit down next to him, close enough so he knows I forgive him, but far away enough so it's obvious there's still tension between us. "Um, I think we should get dressed…" I nod, and go into the bedroom with Tobias. "Need some help?" Tobias asks me, smirking. I blush and say, "Sure…" he walks over to me, and presses his lips against mine; I kiss back and deepen it, when he pulls away and starts to kiss down my neck, on my collarbone. I slip my hands up his shirt and he pulls away from peppering my collarbone with kisses, and takes it off. His hands find their way up my shirt, reaching my bra. I pull away, and take my shirt off. I trail my hands down his chest, towards the 'V' of his hips, and undo his pants, pulling them down. His hands brush ever so slightly over my panties as he takes my pants off, igniting the inferno inside me even more. Our lips collide again, and I'm underneath him on the bed.

He pulls away, but we're still breathing the same air. We're silent for a minute, both of us trying to catch our breaths. I lean into him, he kisses the top of my head before saying, "Are we really going to be one of those couples, who whenever they get into a fight, they have make-up sex?" I ask. He shakes his head, "I don't want to be like them. I want to be like us." I nod, "Well, I guess we should actually get dressed now…" I say, right as there's an urgent knock on the door. "Four and Tris I'm coming in, so if you're having sex, please warn me now!" someone yells, and I get on top of Tobias again, my legs on either side of his hips and kiss him to get them to go away and think we actually are having sex. We're still under the covers, so they can't see anything, but they will be able to tell we're making out, or having sex. I hear the door to our bedroom open, and footsteps come to a halt. "Oh, God!" I hear someone yell. I pull away from Tobias momentarily to say, "Who's there?" "Some people." "Okay, but why are you in Tris and I's bedroom?" Tobias asks them before whispering to me, "I thought we locked the door…" I shrug, and get off of him.

When I get onto my side of the bed, I look over at Tobias, and he winks at me. He sits up, and pulls me into his lap. We look at the mysterious people, at least where they should be… "Where are they?" I whisper to Tobias. He shrugs. "Let's just get dressed." I nod, and get out of his lap. I walk over to the dresser with him behind me, and he says, "We should probably shut the door now…" I nod and close the door, locking it. I put on a maroon set of lingerie, a black tee, and black skinny jeans. As I'm putting my shirt on, Tobias comes over and kisses my stomach lightly saying, "Hi baby, I'm your daddy. And your mommy and I are going to take good care of you. But if you end up with like 10 tattoos by the time you're ten, we're sorry in advance." I laugh, hitting him playfully on the arm. He laughs, and kisses my nose. I pull my shirt on, and he does the same.

We then walk into the living room of our apartment to see my parents sitting on the couch, whispering quietly to themselves. "Mom, Dad! What are you doing here?" I ask them grabbing Tobias' hand and pulling him into the other chair. We sit down and my mom replies first, "Beatrice, I approve of your relationship with him, but I do not approve of you getting pregnant before you get married." She turns to Tobias, "Tobias, I don't think my husband here approves of you, but I do." My dad speaks up, "I don't like you, getting my baby girl pregnant when y'all aren't even engaged." "Oh yeah? Well surprise! We are engaged!" I yell at my dad, showing him my ring. He storms off, and I yell, "Be careful, don't trip over the trash can full of condoms!" I say, and he looks back, disgusted. "How do you know my name, Mrs. Prior?" Tobias asks my mom. She smiles warmly, "Please, call me Natalie. And, I could tell because you have his eyes." He nods, "How do you know Tris is pregnant?" "Me and my husband overheard you talking, and heard Tobias talking to 'baby', and we assumed that meant you were pregnant. Anyways, I'm afraid I have to go calm Andrew down. It was nice seeing y'all." She smiles at us one last time before leaving our apartment. "Well, that was interesting."

**ok, so i hope y'all liked that, sorry about the strangeness of the beginning, she is basically getting her memories of the war back gradually. And, I'm sorry that i had Tobias kiss Lauren, i had to add some drama, or else it would be extremely boring! So, i would like anywhere close to 130 reviews in total, and yea… BYE-BYEEEE! Also: my tumblr is ashtonirwinisamazing so if y'all have any questions or something like that, just ask! **


	20. Peter

**hey guys, i am so sorry that i didn't update sooner i had family stuff to deal with. so, y'all are definitely going to hate me forever and ever after you read this, and honestly, i am sorry in advance! and if you guys need to rant about me or this chapter (i know i would) please leave them in the reviews! Also, i have a new story, Someone from the past, it's about tris and tobias when they are both 27 years old and each have a 8 year old son (Not with each other) And they meet again at tris' son's birthday party. they were dating in high school , and it's in modern day AU! please give it a shot, i was inspired by First and last by m1129, and that's why i wrote it! i hope you enjoy my writing!**

"Hey, I think we should host truth or dare here today, so we can tell everyone I'm pregnant." I say to Tobias while we're eating dinner in our apartment. He nods, smiling, and pulls out his phone, "I'll tell the guys, and you'll tell the girls?" he asks, and I nod, pulling out my phone. _Hey girls, truth or dare at my place tonight in 10 minutes! - Tris We'll be there- C, S, L_ "They'll be here in ten." I say, Tobias nods, "They'll be here in ten too." "So, do you want our baby to be a girl or a boy?" I ask him, my hand on my stomach. He walks over and kisses the top of my head before saying, "I want it to be a girl, so that she'll look like you." I smile, and kiss him on the lips. He places his hands on my stomach, and pulls away to kiss it. "H-" Tobias begins, but is cut off by a loud knock on the door, and people barging into the apartment. Once everyone is situated in the family room, "Four and I have something to announce," I say, grabbing Tobias' hand. He nods at me and I continue talking. "I- " I say but am cut off by a harsh knock on the door, silencing everyone. I walk over to the door with Tobias and open it to see Peter and Eric standing there. "What do _you_ want?" Tobias asks them and Peter simply says, "Look over there." He points behind Tobias and Eric puts a hand against my mouth, and Peter puts a knife on my stomach, then everything goes black.

Tobias' POV

"Look over there." Peter says, pointing behind me. I turn around and see nothing but our apartment. I turn back around and see Tris lying on the ground, unconscious, with a large, deep gash in her abdomen where our baby is. I gasp and look up at Peter and Eric, except they aren't there anymore. "Everyone out!" I yell, and pick Tris up. I grab my phone and run out the door.

I sprint to the infirmary and when I get there I see a nurse at the front desk and run up. "Um, my fiancée is pregnant and was cut on the stomach." I don't even have to tell them our names; we are Dauntless prodigies after all. She nods, "Okay, right this way." She leads us to Tris' room, and I lay her down on the bed. "A doctor will be here in a minute." The nurse says, and I nod. "Tris, Tris." I whisper in her ear, but get no reply. I sigh, and start to pace about the room. "Is this Tris' room?" I hear someone ask. I look up and see Dr. Nightingale. "Um, yes." I reply, walking over to him and shaking his hand. "Okay, so what happened here?" Dr. Nightingale asks, lifting Tris' shirt up to the bottom of her bra. "Um, Peter Hayes and Eric Matthews, the old leader, came to Tris and I's apartment and cut her abdomen, where our baby is." He nods, writing something down. "Now, I am afraid that the baby might not survive, judging on how deep this cut looks. We will have to move her into the ICU and give her surgery to try and get the baby to live." I nod; desperately trying not to let the tears flow out of my eyes. He wheels her bed out of the room, and I walk into the waiting room, my head hung low. "How's Tris?" I look up and see all of the gang standing in front of me. "Um, well she was cut in the abdomen-" I begin, but am cut off by Uriah. "So she'll just need a few stitches, right? That's not that bad." I shake my head and continue talking, "No, it is that bad because she's pregnant. And the place that she was cut is right where our baby would be." Gasps fill the air, but Christina doesn't look surprised. I walk over to her, "Did you already know?" "I suspected so." She explains, and I nod, sitting down in an uncomfortable chair. I sigh, and put my head in my hands. "Hey dude, she'll be fine, she's a fighter, you know that." Zeke says trying to make me fell better, and it does; a least a little bit.

The doctor comes out 1 stressful hour later, "Tris is in the recovery room, the babies did survive, but they are in healing wombs. Four, if you come with me, I will tell you more." I nod, and he leads me to his office. "Okay, first of all what did you mean when you said _babies? _How many kids do we have?" I ask, astonished. He smiles sadly at me and continues, "Tris was pregnant with triplets. They all survived, so far, and are in healing wombs. Now, you're probably wondering what healing wombs are. Well, they are capsules that mimic the womb of a human. They have all of the things that a baby needs in a woman. Now, since the babies were only 2 months old, they only have a 30% chance of surviving. Now, I know that this is a lot to handle so I'm going to go and check on Tris, and you can stay here if you want. Do you have any questions?" I am speechless. Triplets. Thirty percent chance of survival. These things echo through my mind. "Can I see her?" he shakes his head, "No, she's still recovering. Also, no sex for 6 months, her uterus and vagina are still going to be healing." I nod.

Tris' POV

White. All I see is white. I try and open my eyes, but I can't. I try and move my fingers, my toes, anything. I feel like I'm paralyzed. _Beatrice, it's not time for you to go yet, stay strong. Think about Tobias, think about your kid. _A soothing voice says. I feel myself slipping away from life, from Tobias, from everything. _Stay strong._ I try and move my fingers again, nothing. I relax and let myself go away. Away from Tobias. Away from my friends. Away from everything. Away from the man I love. I can't do it, I can't do it. I try and move my fingers. _Come on, Tris._ I tell myself, I feel my index finger curl up and release again. _Come on, do it for Tobias. _I try and form a fist, and I succeed. Now to open my eyes. I try, I try so hard. I can't do it. _Do it for your kid. _ I try one last time, and I do it, I open my eyes. When I do, I feel like I'm looking at the sun. _You're alive. You're alive. Everything's fine, you're alive. _"Tris, are you feeling okay?" a person looks down on me. Who is this? He has blue eyes like oceans, and mocha colored brown hair. Who is he? Suddenly, I feel like I can't remember anything. "Wh- who are you?" I ask the boy. The pretty boy frowns. "Come on, Tris, quit playing. We're engaged! You were pregnant with _my_ child. My name's Tobias Eaton. Come on Tris, please remember." Tears run down his cheeks, and I rack my brain trying to remember who Tobias is. "I- I'm sorry, I don't remember you." 

**Okay, so remember, leave you rants in the comments and check out my other story! I love you all so much! BYE-BYEEEE**


	21. Will She Remember?

**hello everyone I'm back! *Applause* Okay, so my life is kinda shit right now, so i had to make this story happy! Now, i just spent the last few hours typing and my fingers are typing shit right now so I'm going to make the Authors note shorter than usual! :) Okay so please check out my story, Someone From The Past! it would mean a lot to me, and i hope you like this chapter! Please leave your thoughts in the reviews! reviews make me happy! aandd i just realized this A/N is longer than normal…**

_"__Tris, are you feeling okay?" a person looks down on me. Who is this? He has blue eyes like oceans, and mocha colored brown hair. Who is he? Suddenly, I feel like I can't remember anything. "Wh- who are you?" I ask the boy. The pretty boy frowns. "Come on, Tris, quit playing. We're engaged! You were pregnant with __my __child. My name's Tobias Eaton. Come on Tris, please remember." Tears run down his cheeks, and I rack my brain trying to remember who Tobias is. "I-I'm sorry, I don't remember you."_ "Doctor, how come she doesn't remember me?" Pretty Boy asks The Doctor **(Hee hee Doctor Who)** "I-I don't know. This hasn't ever happened before. Maybe try taking her to symbolic places in her life, or show her her engagement ring." He suggests, and Pretty Boy nods. "Okay Tris. We're going to go to our apartment and see if you remember anything." I nod, and Pretty Boy takes my hand in his.

We walk a long time in uncomfortable silence until we reach apartment 4b. **(Big Bang Theory- Sheldon and Leonard's apartment number!:P Don't judge me.)** Pretty Boy and I walk in to the apartment. It's beautiful, but I don't recognize it. I walk around with Pretty Boy and say, "Again, I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything." He nods, and a tear slips down his cheek, which makes my heart shatter even though I don't remember him. "Okay, we're going to Abnegation now." While we're in the train, he grabs my left hand and shows me a ring on my ring finger, "This is our engagement ring." I nod and notice an engraving on the inside of the ring. It says: 4+6 = love. "Tobias, why does it say 4 and 6?" I ask, and he looks confused at first, but recovers immediately, "Um, I have 4 fears, and you have 6 fears." "How do you know how many fears we have?" "In Dauntless initiation, um, you have to go through your fear landscape." I nod and we arrive at Abnegation. Pretty Boy jumps off the train, and so do I. We go to house number 86, and Pretty Boy knocks on the door. A woman who reminds me of myself answers the door, "Beatrice! How lovely it is to see you!" the woman says. I smile, "I'm sorry, how do you know who I am? And my name's Tris, not Beatrice." The lady looks concerned. "Um, I think we should go. I'll explain everything later Mrs. Prior." Pretty Boy says, and we ride the train back to the Dauntless compound.

When we get there, we go back to the beautiful apartment. Pretty Boy unlocks the door, and we go inside. I look around, and can't remember a thing. I walk around the apartment and instantly remember everything. Choosing dauntless. Being the First Jumper. My first kiss in the chasm with Tobias. Tobias proposing. Me telling him I'm pregnant. Everything. I go into the family room and see Tobias talking to someone on the phone, "…Yeah. No, she doesn't know yet. I still have to tell her." He notices me and says, "Look, I have to go." "Tobias. I remember." I tell him, smiling. "Really?" I nod, "Oh my God. Tris, that's amazing!" he says, and crashes his lips to mine. He pulls away after a minute and gets a sad look on his face. "Tris, I have to tell you something." I nod and he continues as a tear glides down his cheek, "You were 2 months pregnant with triplets and when Peter cut your stomach, he cut really deep. The doctors had to perform an emergency C-section to get the babies out. They are in wombs created by Erudite and only have a 30% chance of surviving. Also, we can't make love for 2 months **(Yes, I changed it.) **because you are still healing." I shake my head, "Are you serious?" he nods and says, "We can't see them for 6 months." I feel a tear stream down my cheek, which turns into heaving sobs. Tobias wraps me in his warm embrace making me feel a little bit better. I clutch at my stomach, "Tobias." "Yes love?" "I'm hungry." He bursts out laughing, and I do too. I'm not sure why, but we just keep on laughing. It's one of those moments when you just keep on laughing even though there's nothing to laugh about.

Once we've calmed down a little bit Tobias speaks up, "Damn. It's 3 o'clock in the morning and in the past 24 hours we have found out that you were pregnant, gotten into a big fight, have almost hosted Truth or Dare, have visited Abnegation, have had Peter and Eric attack you," I shudder at this, and he puts his arms back around me. I lean into him and he continues, "And we have figured out that you were 2 months pregnant with triplets. And, we can't forget that you temporarily had amnesia (the only reason (haha 5 seconds of summer song) that I know how to spell amnesia is because of the 5 seconds of summer song, Amnesia. Hee hee I'll shut up now:P)." I nod, taking it all in. "Man, I'm really tired Tobias, can we go to bed now?" He nods, and I take off my shirt while walking into the bedroom. Tobias takes his shirt off and throws it at me, and I catch it, slipping it on over my bra (I just realized… who sleeps in their bra?) and peel my skinny jeans off my legs before climbing into bed. I wince and pull Tobias' shirt up a little bit to see a few stitches. "Are you okay?" Tobias asks me, walking over to where I am standing. I don't say anything, "Are you okay? Tris? Tris!" "What? I'm fine, God." I reply, my mood suddenly changing. "Okay, okay. I'm just concerned about you." I nod, "I love you." I say, and he tries to kiss my cheek, but I move my head to the side before he can kiss me cheek and he ends up kissing my lips. "I love you too. Forever." He pauses and I smile before speaking, "And always." And it's right then when I realize that I could never be in Abnegation or Erudite, I wouldn't have Tobias or Christina or Uriah or anyone in my life that I really care about, I belong with Tobias and he belongs with me. Forever and always.


	22. If you want to reach me

**Hey guys so if any of y'all ever need to talk, contact me, request a fan art for me to draw or stalk me, my tumblr is justagirlwritingfanfics if you follow me, i will follow you back. And, you can PM me. or you can email me at iamdauntlessanderudite . also, if you go to my tumblr and see the link for my profile, choose the one that DOESNT have my profile name in it, choose the one with all the weird numbers. Okay so that's it, i am sorry to say that since i updated i have literally written 2 sentences in Four And Six Train Initiates and like 3 sentences in Someone From The Past. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND WILL SEE YOU SOON BYE-BYEEE! :)**


	23. Bureau

**Hey guys! So today this chapter is going to be really short, but that's only because i didn't really have time to write and i felt like i owed y'all an update. And for those of you that have been waiting FOREVER for a update of Someone From The Past, i'm really sorry i haven't updated! I will try to soon though! Also, i noticed that i have 36,000 VIEWS! OH MY GOD I LOVE Y'ALL SO MUCH! Okay, and i also noticed that it didn't show what my email was at so I'm going to tell it to you this way: iamdauntlessanderudite at g mail . com (No spaces normally, but i had to make sure it works this time! So i hope y'all like this chapter!**

I wake up to a harsh knock on the door. I look over at Tobias; he's still asleep. "Tobias, wake up." I whisper softly, slipping out of Tobias' grasp and bed. I put my slippers on, and answer the door. It's Dr. Nightingale. When he sees me he raises his eyebrows. I look down and realize I'm in just Tobias' shirt, and my lingerie. I blush and pull his shirt down. "Hello Doctor. What do you need?" "Hello Tris. I have been looking for you for the past few hours, thinking that you were still in the infirmary. I walked into your room and you weren't in there. It was like you disappeared." I can tell he's pissed at me. "Oh, well Four wanted to help me get my memory back, which I did…" He nods, "May I come in? I need to discuss some things with you and your Fiancée." I nod, "Yeah, just let me wake Four up and put on some more appropriate clothing." He walks into our apartment and waits in the living room. I walk into the bedroom, closing the door behind me, "Tobias, you have to wake up, Dr. Nightingale's here." I whisper in his ear, and he bolts awake. "What happened? Are you okay?" I nod, "Yeah, I think everything's fine. Now get up and get dressed, it's 8:00." He groans and gets out of bed. I walk over to get some clothes out of our dresser. I slip off Tobias' shirt and put on a black tank top and some jogging shorts. I walk out of the bedroom and feel Tobias' hand slap my butt, I blush and look back and see him with a boyish grin on his face. I roll my eyes and walk into the living room.

30 seconds later, Tobias is by my side. "Okay, so what's so important that you had to wake us while we were still asleep?" Tobias asks, and I slap his arm. "Four." I hiss at him and he just smirks. "Well, Tris just randomly, or so it seemed, left 3 hours after she had surgery. I didn't know where she was, so I looked everywhere for her. And eventually found y'all here." He explains, and Tobias nods. "Okay, well we have to train initiates soon so I think you should go…" I say, breaking the awkward silence. Dr. Nightingale nods, letting himself out of out apartment. I look at Tobias and see him looking at me incredulously. "What? Do you _actually_ think I'm going to let you train them? You had surgery yesterday, you need to rest." I roll my eyes at his overprotectiveness, "Well, I don't want to rest if you're not here with me." I pout, now it's Tobias' turn to roll his eyes. "Tris, I'll be back for lunch, I promise." I nod. "Wait, I have to tell you something." He nods, "Okay, so I've been having these dreams about a war and genetics. Do you remember any of this? Because they seem like repressed memories…" He nods, "Yeah, I had a few of those type dreams, but I always ignored them, thinking my brain was playing tricks on me. Did the dreams take place in a place called the Bureau?" I nod, "Yeah. What should we do? Try and find the Bureau?" He shakes his head, "No, we can't do that, not for a while anyways." "Okay, well you should go train those initiates now." He nods, giving me a kiss on the lips and I smile, watching him leave.

3 months later…

The initiates have all passed, no more have been cut, and today Tobias and I are going to the Bureau to try and find out some more about these strange dreams. We have figured out that the Bureau is outside the fence. Past Amity, past pretty much all signs of civilization. We told our friends we have a Dauntless leader type thing to attend to in Amity, and no questions were asked. "Come on, Tris!" Tobias yells from inside the train that's heading to Amity. I run alongside the train, and jump onto it, almost not making it. "Whoo, Tris you scared me!" Tobias says, sitting down and patting the seat behind him. "Why don't you sit down? We're going to be here a while anyways." I shake my head and start pacing, "Tobias, what about our kids? We can't just leave them there! What if something happens?" He shakes his head, smiling, "Babe, they're going to be fine, I promise. Besides, Zeke swore on Dauntless cake that if anything happens to them, he'll call us immediately." I smile, knowing that Zeke really loves his Dauntless cake. "Okay, I'm going to trust him. But I swear if anything happens and he doesn't tell us, something bad is going to happen to him." Tobias smiles, and I sit down next to him. Little did I know that something _was_ going to happen.

Again, sorry it's so short! Please review, i need ideas, and reviews make the chapters come faster! I love you all so much! BYE-BYEEE!


	24. Amity and the Bureau

**hey everyone I'm baaackkk! *Cheers* No? No. Okay. Well i can't believe this but IM UPDATING THE DAY AFTER I POSTED A CHAPTER btw, for any of y'all just now starting to read this, this is EXTREMELY rare! Like once in a lifetime rare! Also, i saw insurgent on Saturday and one word: AMAZING! i want to watch it again and again. Also, i forgot to do this lately so… *drumroll***

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY MATH HOMEWORK WHICH I SHOULD BE DOING RIGHT NOW, BUT AM SCROLLING THROUGH TUMBLR AND WRITING FANFICTION FOR Y'ALL! :D (YOU'RE WELCOME) I AM NOT VERONICA ROTH, IF I WAS THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN A LOT MORE FOURTRIS FLUFF AND URI AND TRIS WOULDNT HAVE DIED! **

**Also, seriously guys? Only 3 reviews? i mean, i know it was a shitty chapter, but still! So, if y'all are good readers/fans/friends who somehow 'magically stumbled' upon my fan fiction account you will give me plenty of reviews so i know how much you love me and my story! PLEASE REVIEW!**

We jump off the train, arriving at Amity. Johanna comes up to us, "Hello. What do you need?" Tobias scoffs, "What we _need_ is a place to rest for the night. We'll be gone by morning." She nods, "Okay, you can stay here tonight, but only tonight. Now, do you want one room or two?" "One would be good, thanks." She raises her eyebrows at us, "Are you sure sweetie? Because he seems a lot older than you." I scoff, "Just give us the room." I say through gritted teeth. Tobias rests his hand on my waist, calming me down. She smiles, a forced smile, and leads us to a room in the back of the Compound. "Here's your room. I hope you enjoy your stay here." She smiles and I smile mockingly back at her and close the door. "Tris?" "Yeah?" "Zeke's calling me." My eyes go wide, what happened to our kids? "Answer it! Don't just stand there, God!" He rolls his eyes and answers his phone, putting it on speaker. 'Hello?' 'Yeah, it's me. I just thought you would want to know that, well,' 'Spit it out!' 'Um, one of your babies passed away and the other two are in critical condition.' I gasp, and a tear falls down my cheek. Tobias notices and wipes it away with his thumb gently. 'Zeke, are you serious or is this a prank?' 'Would I joke about this man? I'm serious!' 'Okay, well Tris and I have to go. Bye.' 'Bye, sorry about your kids.' Tobias hangs up and wraps his arms around me. "It'll be okay," he says, "It'll be okay." I shake my head, "How's it going to be okay? One of our kids is dead and the others are in critical condition!" I yell at him, untangling myself from his grasp. "How can you say it's going to be okay in a time like this?" he sighs, "Tris, I was just trying to make you feel better, that's all." I scoff, is this what we're always going to be, an imperfect couple? Like a piece of pottery that looks perfect on the outside because it's been painted over 7 times just to hide all the cracks that threaten to make it break? I don't want to be like that. I don't want to have all those cracks. I want us to be solid. "Tobias?" "Hmm?" "I'm hungry." He rolls his eyes, "Tris, its midnight and Amity probably doesn't have anymore food. Besides, why would they give I tot us? We're Dauntless." He points out and I scoff, "Yeah? Well they can't just let us starve. Besides, they're Amity, they're so hopped up on Peace Serum, they don't have any more common sense." He shakes his head, considering it, and nods. "Sure, let's try then." I nod and we go out to get food.

I walk to the dome, trying to be silent, unlike Tobias, who's been stepping on twigs the whole time. "Tobias!" I hiss and his footsteps stop behind me. "What? Are we going to get caught?" "Yeah, if you keep making so much noise." I hear him scoff and we continue walking towards the dome. I stick my leg through the window, "Tobias, I'm going to throw you some food, and you better catch it." I warn, and slip into the Dome where the Amity keeps all their food and grab random objects; I throw it out the window and jump out the window, running. "Tris!" I hear Tobias yell. I ignore it, and keep on running towards our cabin, laughing my ass off. I sit down on the bed, and take off my shoes when Tobias runs in, his arms full of food. "Tris," he pants, "Why did you just run off?" I shrug, "Cause I can." He rolls his eyes, setting the food down and kisses me on the lips. I fall back from the force on him and kiss back. He pulls away and starts to make a train of kisses from my jawline to the top of my shirt. "Tobias…" I moan as he finds that one spot on my color bone that drives my crazy. I slide my hands up his shirt and he pulls away to take it off. I take the opportunity to move out from underneath him to grab an apple. While his eyes are still closed, he leans down to kiss 'me' and ends up kissing the bed. I burst out laughing, almost spitting out part of my apple, and Tobias scowls at me. "What?" I ask, he ignores me, turning so I can't see his face, only his back. I set the apple down and get up. I trace the tattoos on his back and feel him shiver. I smirk and turn him around crashing my lips to his. "Babe, I'm tired can we just go to sleep?" I shake my head, "I don't wanna!" I cross my arms over my chest, and he smirks and kisses me. I pull away after a couple of minutes to take my shirt off. I fumble with his belt, eager to get it off, and he unhooks my bra skillfully. "If the people in Amity don't know your real name, they definitely will by tomorrow." I smirk at him and he kisses me again.

I wake up to the sound of a shower running, "Tobias, we have to go soon, so hurry up!" I yell at him through the shower curtain. I slip his shirt off and hear a knock on the door. I blush looking down at my apparel and put on my bra from yesterday and a flowy red Amity dress that is higher that is mid-thigh. I walk over to the door and open it to see Johanna. Lovely. She raises her eyebrows at my dress, "Hello. I assume you will be leaving this morning." I nod and she continues, "Good because some of the food was missing from the Dome and your neighbors complained about screaming. I assume these 'accidents' were of you and your boyfriend's doing." I shake my head, trying to act confused, "I'm not sure what you're talking about?" I see her eyes widen and she says, "I think I should be going. Y'all should be too." She plasters a fake smile on her face and I close the door. I turn around and look at Tobias, "What did you do now?" His ocean blue eyes stare into me, "Nothing." I roll my eyes; I'll get the answer out of him eventually. He rummages through his duffel bag, looking for something to wear, and I do the same. I pull out a tight black tank top and some Nike shorts (Yes, I realize that she wouldn't have Nike shorts, but I do so there.) and put them on after slipping off the extremely short bright red sundress. Tobias looks at me and smirks, "What?" "Nothing, you look sexy though." I smile and give him a kiss. "We should get going now." I nod and we leave the annoying perky farms of Amity.

We've been walking on this same dirt road for what seems like days, but has only been 3 hours in reality. We see a building, the only sign of civilization we've seen in hours. I sigh, "Tobias, look!" "Wha- Oh my God! Is that-" I nod eagerly and sprint towards the building with Tobias. Within 10 minutes, we're at the mysterious building, "How are we supposed to get in?" Tobias asks himself. I shake my head, "Maybe we could sneak in?" I suggest and he nods. I see a hole in the fence and climb through it before Tobias. I look around and recognize nothing. "Tobias, do you recognize any of this?" I ask and he shakes his head, "No. You?" "No." "Let's go in." I nod and we go in and we are stopped by security guards, "Who ar-" they are cut off by a masculine voice, "No, it's fine, let them in. They're Beatrice 'Tris' 'Six' Prior, soon to be Eaton and Tobias 'Four' Eaton."

**Also, this chapter took like FOREVER to write, so i expect lots of reviews! *wink wink* I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH BYE-BYEEEE**


	25. Sneak Peek 2

**Hey guys, so I'm going to give y'all a sneak peek of the next chapter! I hope you like it! Also, please fav, follow, and review! it means a lot to mean, and i really appreciate you! I don't own Divergent, only this computer! Okay, so here's the sneak peek! :)**

I turn around to find the voice, and see David. Images flash through my mind, blinding me as I try not to faint. "Tris!" Caleb yells, before collapsing. David's evil laughter rings in my ears and I feel myself falling, falling. Strong arms catch me, bringing me back into reality. I stand up slowly and pull my gun out of my belt, aiming it at David, "Why'd you kill my brother?" I ask, my grey-blue eyes piercing into his green-brown ones, "Oh sweetie? Don't you know? I didn't kill him, he's still alive." I stand speechless and Tobias speaks for me, "How? That's not possible, you killed him and he died of a ruptured spleen…" he says, still trying to process everything. I lower my gun, slipping it back in the waistband of my belt, "Simple. We saved him. Now, if you'll come with me, I'll explain everything, again." He says, muttering 'again' under his breath. He starts to roll his wheelchair around, heading towards his office, when I pull my knife out of my bra, not caring how ridiculous I must look, and throw it at him. Everything slows down as the knife twirls towards him. "Tris!" I hear Tobias yell, but it's too late, I've been shot."

**Again, please review! I love to know what y'all think should happen and what you think is going to happen! Also: shout-out to AbbyScullion, for being my faithful reviewer! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! BYE-BYEEE!**


	26. Marcus

**hey everyone I'm back! Has anyone here read the book thief? i just finished it and was CRUSHED by the ending! If you have read it, please PM me or something so we can talk! So i hope you like this chapter, sorry it's so short, but hey, at least I'm updating!**

I turn around to find the voice, and see David. Images flash through my mind, blinding me as I try not to faint. "Tris!" Caleb yells, before collapsing. David's evil laughter rings in my ears and I feel myself falling, falling. Strong arms catch me, bringing me back into reality. I stand up slowly and pull my gun out of my belt, aiming it at David, "Why'd you kill my brother?" I ask, my grey-blue eyes piercing into his green-brown ones, "Oh sweetie? Don't you know? I didn't kill him, he's still alive." I stand speechless and Tobias speaks for me, "How? That's not possible, you killed him and he died of a ruptured spleen…" he says, still trying to process everything. I lower my gun, slipping it back in the waistband of my belt, "Simple. We saved him. Now, if you'll come with me, I'll explain everything, again." He says, muttering 'again' under his breath. He starts to roll his wheelchair around, heading towards his office, when I pull my knife out of my bra, not caring how ridiculous I must look, and throw it at him. Everything slows down as the knife twirls towards him. "Tris!" I hear Tobias yell, but it's too late, I've been shot.

Tobias' POV

"Tris!" I yell, jumping in front of her. But I'm too late, she's been shot. I pull my gun out of the waistband of my belt, aiming it at David, "You shot her. Why?" I ask as he wheels himself towards me. "I did it for someone, someone you've known all your life." I knit my eyebrows together; who would that be? Then it hits me. Marcus. "Come on out. They're here and his fiancée is unconscious." David says into a speaker thing. A man dressed completely in gray comes out, "Hello Tobias, how have you been?" Marcus asks me, his cold blue eyes the same as mine piercing into me. He smiles, a cruel smile and repeats himself, "I said, how have you been Tobias? I taught you better than to ignore someone, be polite." He says, walking over and slapping me on the cheek. I don't flinch, but aim my gun at him instead of David. "Come on son, it's just me." I finally get the courage to get something out of my mouth and say, "Just you? Yeah, it's _just_ the father I grew up with who that thought it would be a good idea to abuse me." He rolls eyes, "As I have told you many times, it was for your own good." I shiver; I haven't heard those words in 4 years since I left him. "Fuck off. I left to get away from you, and I intend to keep it that way." I say, and suddenly something comes back to me, Tris is unconscious right now. I look in front of me, ready to pick her up and rush her to the hospital, but I can't do that because she isn't there. "What did you do with her?" I ask Marcus, putting the barrel of the gun against the side of his head. He keeps a straight face, not appearing nervous at all. He doesn't reply, he just smirks. I look past him and notice that David isn't there either. "What did he do with her?" I cock the bullet in place, not afraid to kill him. He doesn't say anything, just keeps on smirking. I pull the trigger, killing him. He hits the ground with a thud, and I run to the hospital, wherever it is.

Tris' POV

I jolt awake and look around to see a strange hospital that I've never been in before. I look around, there's no one here. Then Tobias comes walking in, looking nervous and on edge. He smiles when he sees me but his eyes don't reflect that. Behind all the secrets and happiness to see me, I can see regret, guilt, and pain. I try to speak but it comes out as a croak, "Tobias, what happened? Are you okay?" he shakes his head, "You were shot in the leg, the doctors had to remove the bullet and stop the internal bleeding. And yeah, I'm fine. I'll tell you what happened later." I nod; what did he do? Kill Marcus? No, he wouldn't do that, Marcus is in Abnegation. "So, am I going to be able to walk and run?" he nods, obviously grateful I didn't ask any more questions about what happened. "Yeah, you'll be in a wheelchair for today, but by tomorrow, you should be good to get back to normal. Mostly." I nod, smiling. "Tobias, can I leave yet?" I ask, eager to get out of this place. He shrugs; "I don't know, I'll o ask the doctor." I nod and he leaves.

5 minutes late Tobias is back with a smile on his face, "The doctor says you can leave, you just have to be careful of yourself, not do any strenuous activities." I nod, "Let's go."

**Hey, so that was the chapter! I love reviews, so please review! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! BYE-BYEEE**


	27. Pure Fluff

**Hey everyone! I'm back! So this is just a filler chapter of PURE FLUFF (hence the name of the chapter) so I hope you like this! PLEASEEE REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW, RECOMMEND TO UPYOUR FRIENDS OR ANYTHING! So here's the chapter!**

"Come on, Tris! Just let me carry you! Besides, it's not like we know anyone here." Tobias argues. We have been 'fighting' about whether or not I should be carried to our temporary apartment **for** the last five minutes. "Tobias, I''m fine. I don't want to be carried!" I sigh, but he picks me up, careful of my gunshot wound on my thigh, and carries me to our apartment.

I gasp as we walk in, I recognize this apartment. It's the place we both lost our virginity to each other. "Tobias, did you do this on purpose?" I ask, looking around. He smiles, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." I grin at him and kiss him. He kisses back as I wrap my arms around his neck and he deepens the kiss. "Tobias..." I moan. He pushes me back against the wall, breaking the kiss temporarily. I slide my hands up his shirt, and pull it off over his head. He slips his hands gradually up my shirt, brushing over the lace of my bra. I pull away and slip it off. "Damn. Someone's eager." I roll my eyes and put my lips to his, silencing him. I put my arms back around his neck and my hands trail farther down his back. I trace his tattoos, the same tattoos he's had for the past five years. He grabs my thighs below my gunshot wound, and carries me over to the bed. He gently sets me down before getting on top of me, placing his knees on either side of my hips. "I love you so much Tris." He mutters in my ear, making a shiver go down my back. I feel his hands roam all over me, reaching their destination: the button of my pants. "Tobias, I love you, but you know we can't." I point out, and he groans, "Why not Tris?" He asks, moving from on top of me. "You know why! It's because I can't do any strenuous activities, which I'm guessing includes making love." He rolls his eyes, "So I'll be gentle then." He suggests as a knock sounds on the door. I groan and roll off the bed, walking over to the door.

I open it and see Caleb. His eyes go wide, "Why is it that every time I come and see you, you've been making out with your boyfriend?" I blush, "Give me a second. And he's not my boyfriend, he's my fiancé." I point out and go into the bedroom. Tobias is on the bed sorting through our suitcases, putting stuff where it belongs. He sees me and tosses me a shirt. I catch it and put it on as I look in the mirror and try to smooth my hair down. "Who was at the door?" He asks. "Not was, is. It's Caleb." I reply and Tobias laughs, "You're kidding right? How would he even know where we are?" I shrug; "I don't know, but he's here so come on." I say and we go back over to the door. I walk over to the door and don't see anyone, "Did he leave?" Tobias asks me, "Maybe." I say as I gently close the door. I shrug, "Does it really matter anyways?" He shakes his head, pulling his shirt off and coming towards me, crushing his lips against mine. I kiss back, deepening the kiss as I lick his lower lip for permission and he lets me in. Our tongues battle for dominance as he carries me back into the bedroom. "Tobias." I say as he gently sets me down on the bed. "Hmm?" "We can't do this." I sit up."Well, then I guess we're going to be breaking some rules." I roll my eyes, "Tobias, seriously, we shouldn't do this, we might get in trouble." "With who? David? Why would he give a fuck whether or not we have sex?" I scoff, "We might get in trouble because we're not the only people on this floor, people are going to hear things." I say, pulling my shirt down.

"Then let them hear things." I shake my head, "You just don't get it do you? I tell you everything, but get nothing in return. You tell me most things, and always seem to get what you want. I know you're hiding something from me ,Tobias. I'm not an idiot, I can tell." He rolls his eyes, "Okay, if you really want to know what's going on, then I'll, tell you." I nod, looking into his deep ocean blue eyes, and he continues, "Tris when you were shot, you went unconscious. Marcus came out and I killed him." His voice cracks as he speaks and I kiss his tears away. "Tobias, are you okay?" I ask him, he shakes his head, "How can I be? All of my family is dead." I smile sadly and say, "I'll be your family. You'll always have me." He smiles and kisses me gently on the lips. I smile into the kiss before pulling away. "Tobias, I love you and I always will. You have to remember that." I slip off my shirt and unclip my bra, letting it fall to the ground. Tobias' eyes go wide and he leans over and kisses me hard on the lips, I pull away so he can take his shirt off and steal his shirt, slipping it on over my bare breasts. He frowns, "Tris!" He whines and I peel my jean off my legs. I lean in to kiss Tobias, and unzip his jeans, taking them off, leaving his in just his boxer-briefs. "Tobias, I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." He nods and gives me one last kiss on the lips before slipping under the covers of our bed. I slip under the covers as well, cuddling into him. He wraps his arms around me and we both fall into a dreamless sleep.

**hey everyone so I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes, but I was writing this on my ipad so... PLEASEEE REVIEW I would like 155 reviews, if I get this many or more, I will update tomorrow! The more reviews I get, the longer the chapter will be! ;) I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! BYE-BYEEE**


	28. Secrets

**hey everyone so I'm back! So my featured reviewer is: *drumroll* TrisandTobias4life! Thanks so much for your reviews! So here's the chapter!**

Anonymous POV

I'm standing in a dark room, alone. Afraid. Where's Tobias? He should be here, but he abandoned me 6 hours ago to go fuck his girlfriend. He said he would be here. Where is he? "Tobias!" I call out, desperately hoping someone can hear my screams. I need him here. I need to get out of here, being alone in a dark room when you're only 15 years old is terrifying. Where the hell is he? Suddenly the door opens, "Belle, I'm here. Sorry it took so long, I had to wait until Tris fell asleep first." I grin, now the fun can start.

Tris POV

I wake up the next morning and have no idea where I am. I look to my right for Tobias, but he's gone. Then I hear the shower turn on. Okay, he's fine. Everything's fine. I peek into the bathroom to make sure it's him, and sure enough, it is. I peel off my clothes and jump in with him. "Hey babe." I whisper in his ear. He jumps a little before turning around. "You look good, Tris." He says as he turns me around so I'm facing him. He presses his lips against mine forcefully as I run my hands through his wet hair. I pull away before anything goes too far. We haven't had sex in 4 months because of the kids. I can tell that the sexual tension between us is stronger than anything right now as he tries to bring my lips to his. "Tris, please?" He asks, putting his hand under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. "Tobias, I just woke up. I'm already tired. Besides, we have things to do today." He groans and grabs the shampoo, **lathering** it into my hair.

I smile and look up into his ocean blue eyes, the eyes I can never resist, "Maybe later." I say, and his eyes light up like a little kid's on Christmas. I smile up at him as he rinses the shampoo out of my hair before moving onto conditioner. He puts it in my hair, making the want to kiss him even worse. I stand on my toes so I can wrap my legs around his waist, holding him closer. "Tris." He groans, turning the shower off and kissing my forehead. "Open up!" I hear someone yell as the door to our apartment opens. Tobias presses a finger to my lips, silencing me. I unwrap my legs from around his waist and get out of the shower with him. Right as I'm about to grab a a towel, the door to the bathroom opens. Tobias pushes me behind him, obscuring me from view, and wraps a towel around his waist. "Hello David. What are you doing here?" Tobias says, and my eyes go wide. He's the one who was working with Marcus. Then again, I was too at some point. "I just wanted to see Tris. Is she here?" He asks Tobias and I hear the impact of Tobias' fist against David's face. "What do you need from her?" "Oh nothing, I was just going to explain some things to her. But I can see I interrupted something, so I think I'll get going now." David explains, and I hear him wheel his wheelchair out of here. Tobias turns around to face me, grabbing a towel and drying me off. He's silent for a minute before I speak, "Tobias, did you punch him?" He nods, walking out of the bathroom and going into the bedroom. "Tobias it's okay, I probably would have done the same." I say, grabbing some lingerie, a shirt, and a skirt and putting it on. He nods, putting on some jeans. "Tobias, say something." I say, walking over towards him. "Tris, I have nothing to say, I'm just pissed at the fact that he has the nerve to think that he can just go into our apartment like that. I love you, and you know that. So trust me, I'm not mad at you." He kisses my forehead before putting a hoodie and some shoes on and heading out the door, "Tobias, where are you going?" I ask him, but he just keeps on walking. "Tobias! I yell, putting my vans on and following him. He turns around, his eyes full of anger and sorrow, "Tobias, what happened? You can tell me you know." " Tris, just go, it's safer that way." He says and a tear falls down his cheek. My heart breaks a little, and I look down at my hand where my engagement ring should be, but it's not there. "Tobias, I think David stole my engagement ring!" He rolls his eyes, "Tris, just go back to the apartment, I have some issues I have to deal with." I scoff, "Maybe it's a good thing I don't have my engagement ring!" I yell at him, and run back to the apartment.

**so... Lots of questions running through ur head, huh? Who's Tobias seeing? What are they doing? Why is Tobias being so secretive? Please review telling me what you think is going to happen, what IS happening or just saying hi! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! BYE-BYEEE **


	29. Shoot Love

** OKAY SO THE FIRST THING IM GONNA SAY IS IM SORRY THAT THIS IS SO SHORT BUT MY UNCLE HAD A STROKE SO THERES A LOT OF FAMILY DRAMA RIGHT NOW! Hey everyone I'm back! i know I've been updating a lot (at least for me) but thats only because i won't be able to update for like a week cause of state test things that i have to do. :P so, y'all are going to be mad at me for most of this chapter, but you'll be over it by the end! i promise!**

Tobias POV

"Maybe it's a good thing I don't have my engagement ring!" I hear Tris yell at me. I roll my eyes, what does she expect me to say? The truth? I turn the corner, heading towards apartment 221b, the apartment that Belle and I meet up at. I open the door and don't see anything. I hear footsteps behind me and pull my gun out of the waistband of my pants. I turn around and see Belle. I sigh in relief, "You scared me." She smiles innocently before pressing her lips against mine, kicking the door shut behind us.

I put my arms on her waist as she runs her hands through my hair, "Tobias," she says pulling away from me, "I'm pregnant." I gasp, "Did you take the test? Are you sure?" she nods, "But the thing is, it's not yours. It's Danny's." I glare at her, "Damn, you should have said that at the beginning. What is Tris finds out about us though?" she shakes her head, "She won't, trust me." Belle pulls a gun out of her belt, waving it around. "Was it you who shot her?" I ask, and she nods. "I was aiming for her heart to, you know, kill her, but I ended up shooting her leg instead." I scoff and a knock sounds on the door.

I walk over to the door and open it. Tris. She's glaring at me, holding a knife. She brushes past me, walking towards Belle. Tris throws the knife at Belle's chest, killing her. She calmly walks over to Belle, and pulls the knife out of her chest. "How long?" Tris asks, pointing the knife at me. I look at her, trying to ask confused. "What?" I ask, backing up. "You know what I mean, how long have you two been fuck buddies?" I close my eyes and sigh, pulling Tris' engagement ring out of my pocket, "Four days." I hand her the ring and she takes it, putting it in her pocket. "We've only been here four days!" she yells, slapping me. I cringe before blacking out.

Tris POV

I look into Tobias' eyes and notice something is off. I ignore it and slap Tobias, making him fall to the ground unconscious. "Tobias? Tobias!" I say, shaking him. What have I done? "Hello sweetie." I hear a sickly sweet voice say as a cold hand rests on my shoulder. I shudder; David. "What do you want?" I ask, taking a step backwards. "Nothing, I just needed to make sure that you and your ex-fiancée are okay." I slam the door in his face and walk back over to Tobias. I notice something on his shoulder, a purple tracker looking thing. I gasp, realizing what this means. Tobias hasn't been cheating on me on purpose; he's been under a simulation. I pick him up, almost collapsing from his weight, and carry him to the hospital in the Bureau. "Stay with me." I whisper, running as fast as I can, considering the bullet wound in my leg.

10 painful minutes later, I have arrived at the infirmary. "Hi. I need someone to help my friend, he's unconscious." I cringe as I say friend and not boyfriend or fiancée. She nods and puts him on a stretcher.

Half an hour later the doctor comes out, "Your friend is fine, he is awake now and should be able to leave later today, around 7:00." I nod, trying to hide the smile that's threatening to break out onto my face. I follow the doctor into his room, and gasp when I get in there. He looks so pale and worse than I've ever seen him. "Tobias." I whimper, touching his cheek. His eyes flutter open and he smiles when he sees me. "Tris, I need to tell you something." I nod and he continues, "I was shot the other day, and David told me I was part of a experiment. This experiment is called Damaged Love. It's a simulation. But that's all I know. I didn't mean to cheat on you. In fact, I didn't even realize I was. " I nod as a tear falls down my cheek. He brushes it away with his lips and kisses me softly. I pull away and help him out of the hospital bed slowly. "Let's go back to the apartment and watch a movie." He says, and I agree. Little did I know that that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon.

**hey so I'm back! like it? didn't like it? wondering what Damaged Love is? well, too bad cause ****you're gonna be waiting a while! so please put your questions, comments, or anything else in the review! Also, if you want the latest details of whats happening in the story or just need to talk, PM me! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH BYE-BYEEE**


	30. Damaged Love?

**hey everyone so this is just an A/N. ill be updating soon, i promise! but i was wondering if i should change the name of the story to Damaged Love or not? please tell me in the reviews what you think i should do!** **I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! BYE-BYEEE**


	31. The Break-Up

**hey everyone I'm back! So i'm NOT gonna change the name! so i like speed wrote this chapter in like 30 minutes. So the first thing i need to clarify (i feel smart using that word) is that THIS IS NOT A DREAM. now, i know what you're thinking, THIS IS WHAT IT WOULD SAY IN A DREAM. but i can assure you THIS IS NOT A DREAM! So, if y'all want them to have a happy ending, i need LOTS of reviews! (i just realized that sounds really bitchy, but screw it) so i AM SOOOOOO SORRY about this chapter. so i hope you can learn to forgive me by the next update, but if you can't I PROMISE THAT THEY WILL NOT BE PERMANTENTLY (oops i spelled that wrong :P) BE BROKEN UP! (and i just realized that i spoiled the chapter! Sorry again, but i hope you like it (as much as you can) **

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Tobias asks me, sitting down on the couch. "Um, I don't really care." He nods and pulls out his computer, logging into Netflix as I sit down next to him. "How about the Purge?" I squeal, "Tobias, if you play that I'm not going to kiss you for a month!" I threaten, burying my head in his chest. I hear a scream, "Tobias!" I say, sitting up. "That wasn't me, I swear!" I glare at him before leaning into him.

He grabs my left hand, "Tris, why aren't you wearing your engagement ring?" he asks, confusion clouding over anger in his deep blue eyes. I take a deep breath before beginning, "Tobias, we've been through a lot lately and we've gotten into many fights. I love you and you know that. I'm just not completely sure if this is always going to work out. I'm going to keep the ring with me and wear it on my right ring finger. But that's beside the point. What I'm trying to say is," a tear slips down my cheek, but Tobias doesn't brush it away. "I'm not 100% positive that our relationship is always going to last." He's crying now, too and waves of guilt wash over me, "What about our kids?" his voice comes out as a whisper and I feel my heart shatter into a million pieces. "I guess we'll have to get to that when we get to it, but are we really broken up or are we just dating?" I reply, trying not to break down sobbing. Tobias presses his lips together, "Tris, I understand what you're saying and I get it, but I think we should take a break from each other." He kisses me one last time, pushing his laptop to the side and running his hands up my sides.

I pull away, "Is this really happening? Are we really done?" I ask, and he nods, tears streaming down his face. "Well, I think we should get different apartments, at least if we're actually broken up." I shake my head, "There are 2 bedrooms in this apartment, I get one and you get the other. I don't want to be in my own apartment by myself when we're not in Dauntless." He nods and walks into ou-my bedroom and grabs his stuff, taking it into the other room.

I walk into my bedroom and see it stripped of everything of Tobias'. I start to cry, the tears on my face raining down faster and faster as I collapse on the bed. At least it smells like him, I think to myself.

I wake up the next morning to an empty space beside me. Where's Tobias? I bolt up in bed, searching the room for him and remember: we broke up last night. I look down at what I'm wearing; it's last night's clothes. I sigh, taking my ring out of my pocket and putting it on my right ring finger. A knock sounds on the door, "Tris? Can I come in?" I hear Tobias ask as the door opens.

His eyes are bloodshot and he looks worse than I've ever seen him. "Tris, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about everything that's happened recently." I nod as he continues, "And I just wanted to say that I need you in my life, Tris. I'm nothing without you. I feel worthless. So please Tris, just do this one thing for me: give me another chance." His dark blue eyes are darker than usual, filled with tears threatening to spill. I shake my head, "Tobias, I can t do this. Not again. Maybe someday we'll be together again, but that day is not today." He breaks the tough demeanor and starts to cry, "Tris." He stops because his voice is breaking too much, and I am filled with guilt.

Guilt from the fact that I broke up with the love of my life. Guilt that our kids are going to grow up fatherless. Guilt that I'm the reason that neither of us can have our happy endings. "Tobias, I'm really sorry and I still love you but we're just taking a break from each other. We'll figure something out. Trust me." He nods, kissing my forehead, "I love you." I hear him whisper as he leaves. I start to cry, breaking down. What have I done? What have I done? Oh God, Tobias I hope you forgive me. I think as I take the ring Tobias gave me off my right ring finger, setting it on the bed and leaving the apartment. "I'm sorry. I'll always love you." I whisper as I close the front door behind me, knowing that it was pointless. He's never going to forgive me, not after what I've done. I broke up with the love of my life. Tobias Eaton.

**Okay, so before y'all come at me with you pitchforks and butter knives, i just need to get this out into the open: I AM A HARCORE FOURTRIS SHIPPER AND CANNOT BEAR TO SEE THEM BE BROKEN UP FOR MORE THAN AROUND 5 CHAPTERS (more or less, depending on my mood) SO DO NOT WORRY, THEY'RE NOT PERMANENTLY BROKEN UP. (for now…) okay so i hoped you liked it and i updated my other story, Someone From The Past a few hours ago, so go check it out! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH BYE-BYEEE**


	32. Nita

**hey everyone, I'm back! so if y'all hate Nita, like i do, then you'll love this chapter! please review! i would like 180 reviews! Pleaseeeee? also, check out my other story, someone from the past!**

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket as I'm walking around the Bureau for what seems like hours. I pull my phone out of my pocket and see 15 missed calls from Tobias, 7 from Chris, and 5 from Uriah. I sigh, shoving my phone back into the pocket of my hoodie, well Tobias' hoodie… "Hey Tris! Haven't seen you in a while!" I turn around, my blond ponytail flying. Nita. I internally groan; it's the little bitch that tried to steal Tobias the last time we were here. "Hey, what's up?" I ask, walking towards her. "Oh nothing much, just going to lunch. Want to come with?" I plaster a fake smile on my face and say, "Sure, sounds great." She smiles and leads me to the cafeteria.

Once we've found a table and are beginning to eat, the questions begin. "So, uh, how are things with you and Tobias?" she asks me and I try not to let a tear slip down my cheek as I reply, "Um, we broke up." She nods, a glint of pure joy in her eyes, "So he's available?" I shake my head, "Um, we kind of have kids back at Dauntless and were engaged so not for a while I think." She smile sadly at me and gives me a piece of paper, "Here's my number, could you give it to him?" I scoff, leaning back in my chair, "You _honestly_ think I'm going to give him a slut's phone number? Really?" I get up, slip the piece of paper in my pocket and walk back to our apartment. I walk in, mumble a 'Hey' to Tobias and walk into my bedroom. I open my computer and open safari, going to Tumblr, my source of happiness. I scroll through posts, eventually falling asleep.

I wake up about an hour later, and walk into the kitchen to find a note from Tobias.

Tris,

I went for a walk to clear my thoughts. I found you in bed asleep and didn't want to wake you because you because you looked so innocent. Maybe we could go to dinner when I come back?

Love,

Tobias

I smile, folding the note up and tucking it into the waistband of my skirt. I hear someone unlock the door and Tobias comes in. "Hey, want to go to dinner?" I nod and we head to the cafeteria. We find a table and get some food, "So have you see Nita around?" I ask him, putting a bite of chicken in my mouth. He shakes his head, "No, why do you ask?" "Oh, you know no reason. Just the fact that y'all met up the last time we were here, why wouldn't you now?" he sighs, "Tris, that was last time. I have you now." He says, resting his hand on mine. I smile to myself; maybe we _are_ meant to be. He smiles too, looking at our hands. "So has Zeke called again?" I ask, pulling my hand away from his to brush some hair out of my eyes, he shakes his head, "No, I think our kids are fine."

I nod as Nita comes over, wearing a tank top that is 5 sizes too small and some shorts that shouldn't even be considered pants. I watch her as she walks towards Tobias with a determined look on her face. She reaches us and sits on Tobias' lap, shoving her breasts in his face, he pushes her away from him, trying to look anywhere but the breasts in his face. He smiles a half-smile half-smirk at me as I lean back in my chair laughing from her ridiculous attempts at trying to get with him. "Nita. Please go away. You're a slut. Leave." She scoffs and sashays over towards her stupid little slutty friends. "Just like initiation, huh?" he asks, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Yep. Just like initiation." We finish our food and head back to the apartment, keeping a friendly distance away from each other.

"Night." Tobias says a few hours later, going to bed. "Night." I reply, staying on the couch, thinking about everything. A few hours later, I realize that I should probably go to bed. I peel off my clothes, leaving me in just my lingerie, and walk into Tobias' room, take one of his shirts and go back into my bedroom. As I fall asleep, I think about how much I regret breaking up with him, and I decide something. I'm going to get back together with Tobias.

**okay, so do you love me again? yay! ok so I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! BYE-BYEEE!**


	33. Chris and Uriah

**hello everyone! so some of y'all were saying i hadn't updated in forever, but honestly, i'm not even sure how i updated so much last week! :P so i was listening to one direction's FOUR (Haha Four Tobias) and panic! at the disco! so yeah and stuff, i hope you like this chapter! **

I wake up the next morning and smell something burning. Shit, what happened? I wipe the sleep out of my eyes and walk into the kitchen to see the microwave on fire. I scream and Tobias is almost immediately beside me. His eyes go wide as he looks at the fire. "Tobias, do something!" I yell, running into the living room and grabbing a pillow.

I go back into the kitchen and see that the fire is gone, but Tobias has some burns. I put the pillow down and crouch down on the floor next to him. I rest my hand on his chest and he groans, trying to sit up. "Tobias, don't get up. I'm going to get you an ice pack and put it on your burn okay?" he nods slowly, closing his eyes. I grab an ice pack and put it on the burn on his leg, making him sigh in relief. He pulls my lips down to his, so close our noses touch, and is about to kiss me when a knock on the door interrupts us. "Go away!" I yell, sitting up. "It's Uriah!" they yell back as I hear the door open.

I smile, Uriah's here!

He walks into the kitchen and gasps, "What happened here?" I shrug, a tear falling down my cheek. "I woke up this morning and saw that the kitchen was on fire." I explain, putting the other side of the ice pack on Tobias' leg. Uriah furrows his eyebrows, "Tris, where's your engagement ring?" he asks, crouching down to where I am. Tobias replies for me, "We broke up." His eyes go wide, "Like forever, actually broke up?" I nod, "You have to promise that you won't tell Chris anything." He shakes his head, "I'm afraid I can't do that because Chris has been in this apartment the whole time."

I immediately stand up, "Chris!" I say, running over to her. She has a small but obvious l and makeup running down her cheeks. "Is it true? Are y'all over? Because you're still wearing his shirts." I glare at her and nod, tears streaming down my cheeks. I look back at Tobias and see that he's sitting up now and smiling, talking to Uriah about something. I smile at them and turn back to Chris, "Yes, we're really over. I broke up with him, and though it has been hard, I don't regret my choice. It didn't seem like it was ever going to work anyways." I lie. I do regret breaking up with him. She looks me in the eyes, "You do remember that I used to be Candor, right?" I nod, "Chris, I'm not lying. I don't regret it. Young love never lasts anyways." I say, and she rolls her eyes at me, "Then why are you wearing his shirt?" she asks me, narrowing her eyes. I scoff, and walk into my bedroom to get dressed. I look through the closet of clothes that the Bureau already has, and decide on a black lace top and a light green skirt. I put the clothes on, put my hair in a messy bun and slip on some black flats before heading back into the kitchen.

"Oh my God! You look cute!" Chris says, looking me over. I blush and Uriah and Tobias come over. Tobias stands next to me, and Uri and Chris stand in front of us. "So we should get going, but we go the apartment right next to yours, so come over anytime." I nod, and they leave.

"Tobias," I begin as we're eating lunch later that day, "I have to tell you something. I miss you and still love you. I think that we should get back together, but take things slow." He nods and I look down. "Tris," he begins, and I look up at him through my eyelashes, "I feel the same way, I really do, and that sounds like and excellent idea." I smile and lace my fingers through his under the table before I say, "I feel like watching a movie, Finding Nemo." He smiles, a real smile, and says, "Sounds great." We finish our food and head back to the apartment.

When we get there, I grab a fuzzy blanket and go into our, formerly my, bedroom. I see Tobias sitting on the bed in just sweatpants and no shirt. I smile and he throws me his shirt. I smile; he knows me so well. I take my shirt and skirt off and slip his shirt on. Sometime through the movie, Finding Nemo, I fall asleep in his arms underneath the soft blanket, but before I drift away, I realize something. I would be nothing with out Tobias and he would be nothing without me.

**okay, so since i was so nice this chapter, i would like reviews in return! Please? with tobias on top! okay so I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH BYE-BYEEE**


	34. Drama

**hey so i'm back! sorry it took me so long to update, i had family stuff and easter stuff so yeah. But this chapter is really long so it kinda makes up for it! i hope you like it! (the most you can cause this is a really dramatic and sad and emotional chapter) i hope the feels don't get to you too much, actually i hope they do, but since i was so nice in giving you a long chapter with fourtris fluff, i expect REVIEWS! let's try and make it over 200! **

I wake up the next morning and feel Tobias' arms around me. Strange. We broke up. Then I remember; we got back together yesterday. I smile to myself, but my phone goes off. I reach over onto the nightstand, and pick up my phone. It's Zeke. Shit, something happened to our kids. I answer it, 'Hello?' 'Yeah, it's Zeke, Shauna just wanted me to tell you that you and Four should be back here in 3 days, because the pediatric doctor needs to go over some basic information with you about your kids, but other than that I just wanted to say that your kids are fine and are no longer in critical condition.' 'Okay, good, let me wake Four up.' 'Okay'

I shake Tobias, and he bursts awake. "Good morning beautiful." I blush and kiss his cheek, "Good morning handsome. Zeke called and to tell us that our kids are fine and we should be back at Dauntless in the next 3 days." He nods, smiling, and takes the phone from my hands. 'Hey man what's up?' 'Nothin' Just wanted to tell you and Tris that your kids are fine and aren't in critical condition anymore. Also, if you guys should be back in the next 3 days.' 'Thanks man, I have to go. Bye.' 'Bye.' Tobias hangs up and gives me my phone.

I set it down on the nightstand behind me and wrap my wrap my arms around his neck, "I love you so much." I smile, "I know." He looks into my eyes, resting his forehead against mine. _I look at him, too, but everything I see makes me feel worse- he is so handsome, and even the black ink curling over his skin makes him into a piece of art. _(Yes, I'm aware I just quoted Allegiant, I did that on purpose cause I wanted to. That's why it's in italics) I shake my head; he chose you. Not Sarah, not Lauren, not Chloe, not Nita. _He chose you._ I fit my mouth to his and our lips move in sync.

I feel him smile through the kiss as he gently turns us over so I'm underneath him. He leans down and kisses my throat, hard, and his hands smooth over me, securing themselves at my waist. I hook my fingers in the waistband of his sweats, my eyes closing. In that moment I know exactly what I want; I want to peel away all the layers clothing between us, strip away everything that separates us, the past and the present and the future. (Yes, Allegiant again.) His hands slip under

My shirt, gliding over my stomach, and he slips it off over my head.

He puts his lips on my stomach. "Want to have another kid?" I shake my head, smiling. "Maybe later. Besides, I'm on the pill." He nods, looking up at me with his deep blue eyes before bringing his lips up to mine and kissing me, "Then we can do this." He mutters against my lips. I run my hands over his chest, still amazed I managed to end up with him. "I love you." I murmur against his cheek as my lips trail down him, reaching their destination. He moans as I press my lips against his neck; he buries his head in my shoulder, nipping at the skin there. I moan against his throat, "Tobias," I feel a corner of his mouth upturn into smirk against my shoulder in satisfaction. I pull away from his neck and bring my lips back to his. He looks for the clasp of my bra, "I hate these damn clasps." I smile; he glares at me playfully and reaches his hands back behind me, unclipping my bra.

"Come on, we have to get dressed so we can go see David. We only have 3 more days here before we have to head back to Dauntless." I say, getting out of bed. He groans, "Do we have to?" I smile, "Yeah we do. Don't you remember Belle? We have to figure out what Damaged Love is." I say, putting on maroon lingerie. He gets out of bed, slipping on some pants. I put on some ripped jeans and a black shirt, slipping on my Vans and grabbing my phone as I walk out of the apartment with Tobias.

We head to the labs, towards David's office, "Hello Tris, I've been expecting you for a few days now." I shudder as he says my name and Tobias puts his arm protectively around me. "Tell us what Damaged Love is." I say, looking him in the eyes. They're a green-brown color, and just looking at them makes me feel repulsed. "Nope. I'm good, haven't you figured it out yet? You have to figure it out and without your little boyfriend either. Come with me for a few minutes." I walk forward, out of Tobias' grasp, and stand next to Tobias, 'I'm sorry.' I mouth at Tobias as I walk away with David.

Tobias' POV

'I'm sorry.' She mouths, turning around and walking away with David. I curl my hands into fists, how could David just take her away like that? I sigh, walking away to find Nita. Maybe she'll know something.

As I'm walking, I see a familiar flash of skintight clothes and dyed hair. Nita. "Hey Nita!" I yell, walking towards her. She turns around, a smirk on her face, "Hey Tobias," I scoff, "Don't call me that." She rolls her eyes, walking closer to me, "What happened to your little friend? Did she leave you? I'm sorry. I won't ever do that to you." She pushes me against the wall, crushing her lips to mine and grinding her hips into mine. She pulls a gun out of the waistband of her pants and presses it against my rib cage, "Move and I'll shoot."

Tris POV

"Let me show you something," David, says, grabbing my arm and bring me past many computer screens. I look at every one of them and see some people in Amity singing, in Candor at a trial, in Dauntless at Hancock Building zip lining, Abnegation in the factionless sector feeding them, and Erudite reading something. Next, I can see what's happening in the Bureau. Everything's normal until I see a familiar blonde bitch making out with some guy in all black. I gasp, Tobias. I grab David's arm, stopping him and saying, "I have to go. I'll be back later I think." He nods and I run towards where Tobias is.

About 3 minutes later, I see Tobias and Nita. As I get closer, I notice that Nita's holding a gun and Tobias is against the wall, unable to move. I rip Nita off of him and punch her in the jaw. She slaps me with the back of her hand and I punch her in the gut, knocking her unconscious before jogging over to Tobias. He has a bloody gunshot wound and the blood is spreading very quickly.

I gasp, pulling out my phone and calling Chris' apartment. 'Hello?' 'Yeah, it's Tris, Four was shot. I need help getting him to the hospital, can you help?' 'Yeah, Uriah and I will be right there.' She hangs up and I rip Tobias shirt off, wadding it up and pressing it firmly against the gunshot wound. He groans, "Tris?" he asks, "Yeah?" "I just wanted to tell you I love you." I smile sadly and press my lips to his, pulling away as I hear footsteps running towards us. "Chris!" I yell and she runs faster, Uriah behind her. "Oh my God!" Uri says, picking him up with the help of Chris and I.

I sit in an uncomfortable chair, waiting for Tobias to come out of surgery when the doctor comes out, a pained expression on his face, "May I speak to Ms. Prior?" I nod and stand up, following him into his office. "I have some bad news," he begins, and I stiffen. Is he dead? "Tobias was shot with a special kind of bullet that separates into thousands of tiny pieces and enters the bloodstream on it's way to the heart. If the shrapnel reaches the heart, the patient will die. What I have to tell you are the shrapnel reached the heart. I'm so sorry. We tried to stop it, but it was impossible. He's in a medically induced healing coma right now, and he has a twenty percent chance of survival." I freeze before everything goes dark. The last thing I hear is a scream, "Tris!" someone yells, and it sounds like Tobias.

I wake to the sound of beeping and see a hospital like surrounding around me. Christina comes into the room, "Are you okay? What happened?" I shake my head, "I don't know. All I remember is talking to the doctor about Four and then everything going dark." She nods, and everything comes flooding back to me. Twenty percent chance of survival. Medically induced coma. Tobias being shot. Someone yelling my name. A tear slips down my cheek, landing on my shirt. The tears start the flow, and soon enough I'm sobbing. "Tris? Are you okay?" Uriah asks, his normal cheerful demeanor replaced with a concerned expression. I shake my head, "How could I be?" I say and the doctor enters the room, "Ms. Prior! I'm so glad you're awake! You have a special visitor here to see you!" I furrow my eyebrows, who could it be?

**hey so was that a good chapter? if you need to vent your feels, leave it in the reviews! ALSO DID YOU KNOW THAT THE PERSON WHO PLAYS CLARA IN DOCTOR WHO IS GOING TO PLAY NITA? LIKE TF THIS CANT HAPPEN! I DIDED A LITTLE INSIDE WHEN I FOUND OUT! OKAY SO PLEASE LEAVE LOTS OF REVIEWS, LETS TRY TO GET TO OVER 200 AND OVER 100 FOLLOWS! OKAY? OKAY. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! BYE-BYEEE!**


	35. Don't know what to title this chapter

**hey everyone so sorry i haven't posted anything in a while, I've had school and shit. okay so this chapter is not very happy just saying. also, i posted this a long time ago, but I HAVE A NEW STORY AND A WATTPAD! okay so the new story is Coming Home. it's about if Tobias is in the military and tris is at home with their kid. it's modern day AU and is dedicated to all families or people who have served in the armed forces. Well its mostly dedicated to Colonel Wehrle, my grandfather who was in the Air force and passed away last year! also, i need help with BABY NAMES girl or boy, i don't really care. So whichever gets the most votes will win! the options are:**

**Raven- g or b**

**Grey- b**

**Isabelle- g**

**Adaline- g**

**Niklas- b**

**SO these are the ones I've come up with, if y'all have any suggestions leave them in the comments and i will put them in the poll which will be up on my account shortly! Also, could y'all get me to over 210 reviews? Please with Tobias on top! Pleaseeeeeee be nice people!**

Zeke enters the room, "I heard what happened to Tobias, are you okay?" I shake my head, "How could I be? He might die!" I exclaim, looking him in the eyes. They're dark brown and are clouded over with sadness. He looks at me with a frown, "Tris, he's a survivor. You know that, he'll live. I promise." "But what about our kids? I want them to have a father, someone to play catch with. Someone else to trust." I explain, "Look, my father died when I was 6 and Uri was 4. We turned out fine. Look, I know it may seem really hard at the moment, but it will get better. I promise." I nod my head and smile, "Thanks, that helps. You know, maybe you're not as much of a jackass as I thought." He smiles and bends down to hug me, "I love you like a little sis, Tris. I can't always be a jackass." He whispers in my ear and I kiss his cheek as he pulls away from the embrace.

A knock sounds on the door, "I would like all visitors to leave so I can inform Ms. Prior about personal information." The doctor says, waiting by the door. Everyone shuffles out, mumbling his or her complaints, and the Doctor (sorry about capitalizing Doctor, I'm kinda obsessed with Doctor Who :P) closes the door shut. "Ms. Prior you can be released now but I need you to promise that you won't worry too much about Tobias. The reason for this is because too much stress can cause you to faint."

I shake my head, "What do you mean 'don't worry too much about Tobias'? That's like telling a person who has ovarian cancer that they only have 1 month left to live, but they shouldn't worry! Are you fucking serious? How am I not going to worry about him! Seriously, what if your soul mate was shot and only has a 20% chance of survival? Wait, scratch that, how could a person like you fall in love?" I rant, looking him in the eye. They're black, or a deep brown, just like his soul. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." I blurt out, and he shakes his head, "No, I understand. You probably think that I'm a soulless person. Well, my wife died of cancer 2 years ago today. It's fine though, don't worry about it." He says, smiling. A tear slips down his cheek and he turns away, "You can go now, Ms. Prior." I stand up and leave.

I wander around the Bureau (it always takes me forever to remember how to spell bureau :P) feeling lost without Tobias. Why does our life have to have so much drama? What did we do that screamed, 'we deserve to have our life be like Hell'? I think about it and see Cara, "Cara!" I screech, jogging towards her. She turns around, "Oh hey Tris! I heard you were here! Where's Tobias?" she asks. I mentally scoff, why do Erudite have to be so nosy? "Um, he was shot and is in a coma right now." I say, looking down. She wraps her arms around me, "Oh sweetie! I'm so sorry I asked!" I shake my head, pulling away, "No it's fine. I would've been curious too." She nods, "I was just going to get some lunch, wanna come?" I shake my head, "No, I already ate. Thanks though." I lie, looking down again. She nods and waves, walking towards the cafeteria.

I eventually wander back to my apartment and sit down on our bed. It smells like him, like sweat, metal, and something distinctly Tobias. I get up from the bed and put his hoodie on over my shirt. I pull the hood up so it's covering part of my face and leave the apartment.

I walk towards apartment 36, Nita's apartment. When I get there I knock on the door. She opens the door and smirks when she sees me. _Not for long._ I think as I punch her nose and pull out my gun. I put it against her head and her eyes widen in fear, "Where did you get the bullet you used to shoot Four?" she smiles, "That's what you came here about? Really? What about that oh-so-tragic fire in your apartment? Don't you want to know who caused it? Cause it was me." I click the bullet into place, pressing it harder against her head, "I'm not afraid to shoot. I have nothing to loose." I say, looking her in the eyes. She shrugs, "Okay, but Tobias Eaton always loved me." I scoff at her and pull the trigger. Well, try to. Chris comes in the door and sees the gun pressed against Nita's head and her eyes go wide as she takes the gun from my hand, putting it in her purse. She pulls me away from Nita and whispers in my ear, "Tobias wouldn't want this." I nod and release myself from her grasp.

I run, run as far away as I can. Away from everything. "Tris!" I hear someone yell, but I ignore them and keep running. Without Tobias here, what's my purpose in life? Nothing, I decide. Absolutely nothing.

I pull my knife out of my bra and press it against my wrist, "What am I doing?" I mumble to myself, pulling the knife away from my wrist. There's a little blood and I suck on the wound, removing some of the blood. (I do this when I hurt myself cause im really clumsy and am too lazy to get a band aid :P) I take my phone out of my pocket and sit down on the ground, looking through pictures of Tobias and I when neither of us knew what was coming. Parenthood. My vision becomes blurry, and I lock my phone. "Tobias…" I say, collapsing on the ground. I grasp the knife in my hand, the sharp blade cutting into my skin. A boy with longish blonde hair comes over to me, "Are you okay?" he asks, and I shake my head. He extends his hand and I take it, pulling myself up. "I'm Daniel." He says, flashing a smile that lights the room up. I smile, "I'm-" I cut off by a girl with dark hair running around the corner, "Day! Why'd you run…" her voice falters as she sees me on the ground. I blush and turn my head, "Hey, I recognize you! You're the girl who's boyfriend's in a coma. I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry about Five, is it?" I shake my head, "Four. His name is Four. My name is Tris by the way." She smiles, her dark eyes lighting up, "I'm June, nice to meet you." I look at her outfit. She's wearing a military type uniform along with Day. "Are you guys in the Military or Air Force?" I ask, brushing some hair out of my face. June looks down and smiles, "Oh, this? This is a cover-up so we can go undercover." I nod, "Well guys I have to go. I'll see you around I guess." She smiles and grabs Day's hand, "Bye!" they say, running off. I smiles to myself and walk towards the hospital.

I walk into Tobias' room and sit in the chair next to him, "I love you." I whisper, grabbing his hand. "Forever and always."

**GOod? bad? gave you a migraine? tell me in the reviews! also, unless veronica roth and marie lu have turned into kind of anti social teenage girls, i don't own legend or divergent! i hope y'all liked this I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH PLEASE GET ME TO OVER 210 REVIEWS AND YOU WILL GET A SURPRISE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BYE-BYEEE! :D**


	36. 62000 VIEWS!

**hey everyone so i'm back! okay so there's a tornado warning and what am i doing? writing fan fiction. sorry this is so short, but my mom's telling me to get off the computer…. :( okay so i need baby names by the next chapter the results right now are:**

**niklas- 2**

**adaline- 1**

**isabelle - 2**

**toby- 1**

**grayson- 1**

**stephanie- 1**

**okay so I NEED TO KNOW, I KNOW THERE WASNT A POLL BEFORE, BUT I'M GONNA PUT IT UP AFTER I POST THIS! I PROMISE! okay, so let's aim for over 220 reviews! please?**

I wake up a few hours later with my hand still in Tobias'. I smile and look up at the heart monitor. My smile fades away; Tobias is still in a coma. My stomach growls, but I ignore it. _I can't leave Tobias' side. _I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and see my mom calling me. I scrunch my nose up and answer it, 'Hello?' 'It's Natalie, Natalie Prior.' 'Mom?' 'Yes Beatrice it's me.' 'Why are you calling me?' 'I knew you'd pick up.' 'I almost didn't.' 'Why?' 'Because Tobias is in a coma and right next to me.' She gasps, 'Beatrice, where are you?' 'At the Bureau.' 'You know about that?' 'Yeah, how are my kids?' 'They're fine, but Beatrice?' 'What?' 'Don't make any harsh decisions that you'll regret.' 'Okay mom, love you bye.' 'Bye.'

A wave of guilt washes through me as I hang up. _Don't make any rash decisions. _Like not eating? Too late. I stand up, kiss Tobias' cheek and go to the cafeteria.

As I walk in, I get nauseous at the smell of the food. I groan and walk out. _I'm not that hungry anyways. _I lie to myself, my stomach grumbles. I clutch my stomach and Chris comes over to me, "Tris! Are you okay?" she asks, her eyes filled with concern. "Yeah," I lie, removing my hands from my stomach. "I'm fine." She nods and groans, "Another contraction." She mutters under her breath. "Chris is the baby coming?" I ask, putting my arm around her shoulder and leading her to the infirmary. She nods, "Yeah," she moans again, some clear liquid coming down her legs. Her water broke. Shit. "Come on Chris. You have to make it. You can make it." She nods and we make it to the infirmary.

"Her water broke." I simply state, and the nurse's eyes go wide. She picks up a phone and mumbles something into it, "Right this way." Chris nods and wobbles into a room.

About 3 hours later, Grace Elizabeth Pedrad is born. "She's beautiful," I murmur, touching the dark hair on her head. Christina smiles brightly and looks up at Uriah, "She's perfect." He whispers, looking into Grace's dark brown eyes. Zeke runs into the room, "Where's my baby boy?" we laugh, "He's not yours! And it's a girl." Chris says, giving Uri a kiss on the cheek and whispering something in his ear. He blushes and nods, "We want to have another kid sometime in the future, but not until this." Uriah says as Shauna comes running into the room, panting.

Uriah mumbles something to himself as he pulls a square box out of his back pocket and gets down on one knee. Chris gasps, holding Grace tighter. "Christina, I have been in love with you for the past 2 years but I never said anything. So when we got together, I was ecstatic. I want to be with you through everything. I love you Christina, and I want to make you mine forever. Will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?" "Yes." She whispers and they both smile brightly. Chris hands Grace to me before kissing Uriah. Cheers and hollers fill the air as they embrace. I smile and we all stay this way like one big family for a while, but something's missing. Tobias.

3 months later…

Three months ago today, Tobias was shot and put into a medically induced coma. Six months ago today, I found out I was pregnant. The doctors are taking Tobias off life support today and I'm heading back to Dauntless to see our kids. They're going to be born today, but I try not to think about them, that reminds me of Tobias, which reminds me that our- my kids are going to grow up fatherless.

I walk towards the infirmary, my earbuds blasting music as I walk. Music distracts me, makes me have faith in humanity. A little. I enter room 36 and see the doctor, whose names I still don't know, waiting for me with the switch in his hand. Uriah stands by the door with sad eyes, and opens his arms to embrace me in a hug. We stay that way for a few minutes and I pull away from him and walk over to Tobias. I grab his hand and nod at the doctor. He pulls the plug and I gasp.

He's awake.

**Okay, so the poll should be up in a few minutes, just wait! can i please have over 220 reviews? please? It's not that hard… also, if y'all like 5sos, i posted a fanfic on here under 500 day of summer k? k. remember: BABY NAMES I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH MUCH! BYE-BYEEEE**


	37. The Letter

Hey** so there's actually going to be another few days to vote on baby names since they're not in this chapter! So, I'm supposed to be doing my HW but screw that, I'll probably get it from a friend… :P Sorry, there isn't much fluff in this chapter… Sad i know. but it just didn't fit in anywhere, ya know? Also, i have to write a story for ELA and I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE ABOUT. so if y'all have any ideas, PLEASE PM me cause its a major grade… So i hope you like this chapter! **

There are lots of nevers in life. I never thought I would transfer to dauntless. I never thought I would get a boyfriend. I never thought I would get first place in initiation. I never thought I would be pregnant. I never thought I would break up with Tobias. I never thought we would be engaged after that and then break up. I never thought our life would be hell. I never thought that Tobias would be in a coma. I never thought we would be at the Bureau. I never thought so much could happen in 9 months.

"Tris." He says, but it sounds like a whisper. I nod, wrapping my arms around him in an embrace and pressing my lips to his.

"I missed you so much." I whisper, pulling away.

"How are you feeling? You were in a coma for about 4 months…" I ask, looking into his eyes.

He groans, "Fuck," he mutters, grabbing his side. "My side hurts like hell. What happened?" I suck in a breath, trying not to stare at his naked chest, even though I've seen it a million times before.

The doctor walks over to Tobias and I, "Ms. Prior, I appreciate your concern for him, but I'm afraid you'll have to leave him be for a while. He's com-" Tobias cuts him off, "Can we not talk about me like I'm not here?" the doctor nods and continues, "As I was saying, Four is completely healed, but I just need to go over some things with him. _Alone." _I roll my eyes and walk out of the room with Uri.

"So he's awake." Uriah says, breaking the awkward silence that's hanging in the air. I shiver, pulling Tobias' hoodie closer around me.

I nod, "Yeah," I reply, letting out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

He sighs, "You know I love you, right? You're practically my little sister…" I nod, "But we're the same age; 18."

He smiles, "I know, but still." I smile as he presses his lips to my forehead.

The doctor comes out of Tobias' room, "Ms. Prior, Mr. Pedrad you can now see Four. He can go home whenever you would like." I walk into Tobias' room, a smile breaking out onto my face. _He can go home._ His dark blue eyes are full of pain before he looks up, but when he sees me they light up.

"Tobias." I say breathily. He smiles at me and sits up in bed, pulling a black t-shirt on. I walk over to him from my place at the door, "How are you feeling?" I ask, standing in front of him.

"A little sore, but I've felt worse. I missed you, Beatrice." I smile and kiss him, tears falling onto his shirt.

He pulls away a minute later and takes my hands on his. He runs his thumb over my left wrist and raises his eyebrows, "What happened?" he asks, his voice barely a whisper.

I shake my head, "I didn't think you were going to wake up; you were in a coma for 4 months." I say, my voice shaking.

"Did you cut?" he asks, his eyes turning stormy. I nod, "Promise you won't ever do anything like this again, no matter what."

I shake my head, "I don't know if I can do that, Tobias." he puts his hand under my chin like he's going to kiss me, but he doesn't.

"Tris, you could have died!" he says, raising his voice.

I nod, "That was kinda the point." He scoffs and removes his hand, the ghost of where it used to be staying there.

"Why do you make such bad decisions? Do you not have any common sense?" he yells, making me flinch.

"I- just stop. Would you have not at least considered self-harm if I was in a coma for 4 months?"

He shakes his head, "No. No, I don't think I would be so sadistic and give up on life just 'cause you were in a coma. I will always have hope for you, Tris. I promise." He says, the fire in his eyes dying. I glare at him, "You know I'm saying this because I love you. I love you and yeah, I would probably be depressed if you were in a coma. But I wouldn't cut because I know you wouldn't want me to. I know you would wake up. You're a fighter, Tris and I love you for it." He says, his bright blue eyes staring into mine. He stands up and we walk to the apartment.

"So we're going to see our kids today?" Tobias asks, unlocking the door to our temporary apartment.

"Yeah. Are you excited?" I ask, putting all my stuff in the suitcase and zipping it up, "Also, we have to go get Uriah and Chris from their apartment, I think they're also leaving." He nods and finishes packing. We leave the apartment and are stopped by David. He places a paper in my hand as we walk by and I slips it in my back pocket, hoping Tobias doesn't notice.

As we're on the train back to Dauntless, I decide to open the note. "Hey Four, could you come over here? I have to show you something." He nods and I open the note. It reads,

_Dear Beatrice, or should I say Tris,_

_I heard you were leaving and I decided I owe you an explanation for everything. Tobias, I realize you're probably reading this, seeing as you're her 'soul mate'. So I would like to start by saying something. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I split you guys up. I'm sorry I hired Nita to shoot you, Tobias. I know what you have been through; I was abused as a kid too. I get it. But that's beside the point. Now, you're probably wondering why I'm not saying anything about Damaged Love. Well, let me get to that. _

_Matthew and I had decided that since you (Tobias) and Belle (A test subject) both had damaged genes, we would try and see if 2 people with damaged genes were more compatible then relationship like yours with Beatrice. (A damaged and a pure) We were going to see if it would be more compatible as I said above, but then Tris shot and killed Belle, so that didn't work. If this had worked, we would have put many people from your city with damaged genes together and paired them together through a series of tests. Now, you're probably thinking that this sound cruel. But in all honesty, we're just trying to see what would be better for all of humanity. We're trying to make changes, seeing as the United States of America trials didn't work very well. Now, I wish you well in life and hope you have good fortune. _

_Sorry again,_

_David_

**Good? bad? I think i did a good job on this chapter. i actually thought i was writing like veronica roth sometimes. Was i? i don't know. whatever, let's try and get over 230 reviews! please? if this story does, it will be more popular and will get more views and follows I think at the moment i have about 70000 views on this story alone! XD I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! BYE-BYEEE**


	38. Kids

**Hey guys so I'm really sorry i haven't updated in almost a month! Life got in the way… Sorry! but in this chapter, you'll finally get to meet their kids! Yay! I hope you like this chapter! Btw, this story is ending, this may be the last chapter. Ever. Don't say i didn't say i didn't warn ya. (and i don't even like taylor swift!) COuld we get to over 250 reviews? please? **

I read the letter over and over, not being able to fathom what I just read. _Better for all of humanity… _I scoff; how can threatening the lives of many people be better? I look up at Tobias, "Well, I'm not… we're not… It's… I just don't know what to say, Tobias."

He nods before walking over to the door of the train. "Me neither." Tobias says, looking back at me. I sigh and stay silent, there's nothing to say anyways. "You okay?" he asks, looking me in the eye. I shake my head, trying to figure out how I could just be okay.

"No," I say. "I'm not. I'm not okay with the fact that they thought it would be okay to fuck up our lives just 'cause they felt like it."

He nods, "Yeah, I get it. But be happy, we're going to see our kids today, and be able to hold them." I nod, a smile making it's way onto my face.

"Tobias?" I say, looking at him.

He raises his eyebrows, "Yeah? Somethin' wrong?" he replies, worry clouding over his ocean blue eyes.

"When our current kids are like 3 years old, do you want to have more? I've always wanted a big family…" I say, immediately regretting it, we haven't even named our first kids, and I'm already planning the future.

He laughs before replying, "Tris, I love you, but I think we should focus on what's going on right now." He says, and I nod before walking over to Christina and Grace.

"Hey Grace, how ya doing?" I ask, smiling. She babbles in response. "How nice!" I say in response, Christina raising her eyebrows at me. I shrug, "So, how are _you _doing?" I ask Chris, noticing the dark circles under her eyes and no makeup to cover it up.

She laughs, "Tired! Do you know how exhausting it is to have a baby with you 24/7?" she says, her dark brown eyes lighting up. "Speaking of kids, when do you get to have yours?" she asks.

I smile, "Today. When we get back to Dauntless." She nods and looks above my head, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Tobias.

"Hey." He whispers, sitting down on the seat next to me.

"Hi." I whisper, a smile appearing on my face. "Everything okay?" I ask, noticing concern in his eyes.

"Can I talk to you in private?" he says, his hot breath against my cheek as he motions to the end of the train car. I nod, following him as he walks over to the left side of the train. I look back at Chris, and she shrugs her shoulders as Grace begins to cry.

"What's up?" I ask, brushing my hand over his and pulling it away almost instantly.

"Well you see… I just got a call from Max and he says that Dauntless members are starting to riots to get us thrown out of our positions as leaders, since we haven't been there in so long. But, the good news is the riots have stopped. Max told them that we're going to be back today and they all stopped. So, we're good on that. I was just telling you what happened while we were gone pretty much." He explains, and I let out a breath of relief. They've stopped.

"That's good." I say and we continue our journey back to Dauntless.

About 7 hours later, we reach Dauntless again. I sigh as I take my key out of my pocket and unlock the door to our apartment. It's the same as always. I immediately drop all my bags and go to the couch, flopping down on it like a fish out of water.

"Look, I know that we need to go get our kids, but I'm really tired. Can we just take a nap?" I say, looking at Tobias' back as he walks into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Just let me grab a bottle of water cause I'm thirsty." He yells back from the kitchen, walking out a minute later with a cold bottle of water. He sets it down on the table before lifting my legs up and sitting down. I put my legs down on his lap before sitting up and curling my body into him. We stay like that for a while as we fall asleep.

I wake up about an hour later and shake Tobias shoulder to wake him up. "Wake up," I whisper as his deep blue eyes open. He mutters something under his breath as he gets up off the couch and stretches.

"Ready to go get our kids?" he asks, and I nod, slipping my shoes on and heading out the door with Tobias right behind me.

We arrive at the infirmary, walking into the room where our kids are being held. The doctor walks in, "Hello, are you guys ready to see your kids?" he asks, and a smile breaks onto my face and Tobias'.

The first thing I hear is their cries. They're alive. The doctor hands one of them to me, and the other to Tobias. "Four, you are holding a girl. Tris, you are holding a boy. I will leave you now, you guys can leave whenever you would like." I nod, moving the blanket away from my beautiful baby boy's face. A tear slips down my face as I look at our kids and Tobias. we have kids, beautiful, perfect kids.

I look over at Tobias, "What do you want to name them? I like the name Greyson for a boy." I say, looking into my baby boy's eyes. They're the same shade of blue as mine. An icy blue grey color.

He nods, a few tears slipping down his cheek, "I like that name and I like the name Adaline for a girl." He says, his voice cracking a few times.

I nod, "It's perfect. What about middle names? I like Raven for Adaline's middle name." I tell Tobias.

"Yeah, and Niklas for Greyson's middle name. It's perfect. Adaline Raven Eaton and Greyson Niklas Eaton." He says, trying not to cry more. I smile and purse me lips, afraid that if I say something, all my walls will come crashing down.

We stay like this for a while, just a normal happy family. Sure, we're a little young, but that's okay. Everything happens for a reason. 

**Good? Bad? Are you mad at me now cause this MAY be the last chapter? BUt don't worry, it probably won't be cause ****they still have to be engaged and have a wedding and bachelor/bachelorette parties and shit. if you're reading this, you just spoiled what i had planded to happen! Good job!**** OKAY SO HAVE A NICE DAY AND HELP ME GET TO OVER 250 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! BYE-BYEEE!**


	39. Epilogue?

**Hey guys so I've been thinking about writing a sequel. Exciting, I know! But the thing is I feel like I should write an Epilogue for this story first. The only problem I seem to be encoutering is Writer's Block. I really want to write some more about Tris and Tobias' life together, I'm just not sure where to start! I mean, I have SO many ideas, I just can't decide whether I should just skip straight to the sequel or write an Epilogue first. So you guys tell me in the reviews or you can PM me if you have a account. There's something else I was going to say... Oh yeah! Check out my wattpad its LukeIsAPenguin13! Please? If you follow me, I'll definetely check out your work! As always, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! BYE-BYEEE :D **


End file.
